Ilosovic Stayne: The Knave
by BriannaFirefly
Summary: Tall and Mysterious, no one truly knows where Ilosovic Stayne came from; no one really knows his story. A very too himself man. Thought there is a lot more too this loyal servant of the Red Queen than everyone thinks. This is The Knave of Hearts Story. A story of hope, greed, betrayal, and deception. - This story is written to be following and rewriting the movie *POV Drabbles*
1. Chapter 1: Destined for Greater Things

**Ilosovic's Stayne: The Knave**

 **Chapter One: Destined for Greater Things.**

"You get back here boy and do your work; you won't make it anywhere in Witzend!" A rather tall and lanky older gentleman had stepped out from the wooden frame leading into the old worn down and faded red barn; voice booming rather angrily. Off in the distance on a dirt pathway leading up to a hill stood Ilosovic Stayne. He had paused when he heard his fathers comment on making it nowhere, but Ilosovic knew better than that. The young boy was hopeful, had a feeling he was meant for greater and better things; instead of being a farm hand the rest of his life. He believed he deserved better. Like his folks always told him, you have to work in order to survive. And that was exactly what the young boy was doing. He didn't think he would survive out here in the middle of the Outlands. The only people who lived out here were the ones who were banished out and the poor; even then they were all spread out because no one trusted each other. It was hostile out in the Outlands.

Stayne had lifted his head up, his determination set ahead of him. He glanced up to the wooden arrow post with the word Witzend painted in white on it, giving a nod. He tightened his hold on the medium sized potato sack that he was carrying his possessions in, slinging it over his shoulder and started to walk off away from his families farm; trekking through the Outlands to Witzend.

-Two Weeks Later-

Ilosovic's back was pressed up against a brick wall, hiding in the shadows down one of the alleyways in Witzend. In one hand was the potato sack containing his valuables, the other was holding a freshly made loaf of bread. His eyes scanned the opening of the alleyway, watching as a couple knights run by. The boy had only been in Witzend for a week and he was already struggling to survive, living on the streets and alleyways. So stealing his food had become a regular thing for him.

A small, relieved sigh had escaped his lips, opening up his potato sack bag to place the loaf of bread in; quickly tying it up. He was going to save that for later. He straightened his posture and turned the corner to head back into the busy merchant streets of Witzend. A small smirk appeared on his lips, letting out a faint chuckle as a rather proud feeling came over himself that he had gotten away with his small little crime.

"Don't you know stealing is a crime here in Witzend boy, though….you do look rather thin; I think that bread would do you good." A rather deep voice came from behind the tall young boy. The boy's eyes widened and he quickly spun around to face his accuser, his eyes shifting down to look at the knight standing before him dressed in pure white armor. The Knight was an older gentleman, though not too old; looking in his mid age. He had a very noble look to him, a brown but greying curled mustache adorned his face and he had a very humble look in his eyes.

"Boy you look like you've seen a ghost, come now I'm not going to tattle on your small inferior crime. Do you have a name?" The man questioned.

"Ilosovic…Ilosovic Stayne…" The boy muttered, giving the man in front of him a small nod. "Ilosovic Stayne of the Outlands." It was custom for an Underlander to state where they came from with their name, even if where they came from was looked down upon.

"Ilosovic of the Outlands, explains the stealing. How old are you boy, you look young?"

"Eighteen….Turned a month ago." Stayne replied.

"Eighteen years of age and look at the size of you. How tall are you?"

The Knave had to admit he was a little taken back by this, he would of thought by now this knight would of cuffed him for stealing that loaf of bread; trick him into thinking he could trust him. But something also told Stayne that this knight standing before him would help him in the long run, he had that feeling.

"I'm seven foot six inches…Though I think I should be the one to ask a question. What's your name? How do I know I could trust you that you won't turn me in huh? You seem to be asking me a lot of questions." Stayne shot back, a defensive tone in his voice.

The White Knight let out a rather hearty chuckle, placing his gauntlet hand over the pommel of his vorpal sword. "Sir Thomas Lazurus…White Knight to King Oleron and Queen Elsemere, at your service. I'm head in command of their armed forces." The knight gave a small bow of his head before straightening his posture again.

Ilosovic's brow raised a little when he listened to the title the man before him had, seeing he was of great importance. There was almost a spark of optimism in his eyes.

"Ah…there it is, I caught your interest didn't you. I was quite impressed by the way you lost those knights back there, how quick and agile you were. You have quite the makings to be a knight." He paused, seeing how Stayne instantly became even more attentive. "You know I'm looking for an apprentice, someone to take my title after my passing. I see potential in you Ilosovic, more potential than stealing bread from a baker merchant." Another chuckle had escaped the knights lips. "Walk with me." Thomas had turned on his heal, starting to walk off through the merchant crowded street.

It took Ilosovic a moment to process what he had said, but when he finally came to; he sought this as a way for better in his life and he wanted to take advantage of it. So the young boy quickly walked after the Knight, keeping a steady pace next to the man. "So, what do I have to do to become a knight?" He had seemed to perk up a little, a hopefulness in him.

"Well….You'd have to take a code of knighthood. Dedicate your life to it. And you would have to train, under my wing everyday for hours at a time. Becoming a Knight is not an easy task, but I feel like you have potential. Think of it as a chance to change your life for the better."

The two of them turned the corner and into the main courtyard of Witzends village, walking past the statue of King Oleron in the center of the square. The royal castle was right in front of them. Ilosovic paused as he stared up at the castle, his heart racing; this was exactly what he wanted in his life, what he felt was his purpose. He looked down at the knight next to him, unsure of himself on what to say.

"So my boy, are you in? Are you willing to dedicate your life to knighthood?" The Knight motioned his hand to the front gate of the castle. Thomas did see a lot of potential in this boy and he didn't want to let that slip from his grasp.

"I'm in…" Ilosovic nodded, turning to the gate and walked through the two large wooden double doors of the castle of Witzend with his now mentor.


	2. Chapter 2: Knighthood Ceremonies

**Ilosovic Stayne: The Knave**

 **Chapter Two: Knighthood Ceremonies**

-Two Years Later-

Ilosovic was pacing back and forth outside the doors of the royal throne room, rubbing his thumbs to the palms of his hands, ringing his hands nervously. Today was the day, the day his training for hours at end, every day for the last two years; would finally have a meaning. Ilosovic was now twenty years of age as of a week prior and today was the day that the rook would become a full pledged knight to the King and Queen's court. This was the day he had known his life was going to finally have potential, that he was finally doing something meaningful with his life. He had worked so hard for this, countless hours and sweat and even blood. And the day had finally arrived. Though he was sharing the day with the announcement of Princess Iracebeth's heir to the throne; this day is still and forever be important to Stayne.

"My boy…Calm thyself." Thomas's voice echoed down the hall leading up to the doors of the throne room. Stayne paused his pacing and quickly turned around to look over at the voice who addressed him, his trusty mentor; and at least in Illosovic's mind, more of a fatherly figure to him than his own father still back in the Outlands.

Thomas made his way down the hall quickly and stopped himself in front of Ilosovic, his head turning up to look up at the boy. He never once considered the height difference, something he looked past on. "My boy, as soon as you walk through those doors; the rest of your life will change forever. Words can not fathom how proud I am of you, through all the training I have brought on you, countless lessons. You are like a son to me, and I am proud that I can pass on the title of White Knight to you once the day of my passing comes." Thomas placed his hand on Stayne's forearm and then glanced to the side, seeing one of the guards had nodded to him. It was time for Ilosovic to take his vows into knighthood. "Shall we?" Thomas looked back up to the rook and gave a firm nod, letting go of his arm.

Ilosovic turned to the double doors with him, starring at them for a moment. It was like deja vu, it felt as if just yesterday the two of them were standing in front of the entrance of the castle discussing Stayne's path to becoming a knight, and look where they were now.

"I'm ready." The rook gave a nod to the guard and the guard looked to the servants standing at the door who both pushed the two double doors open. First walked in Thomas, walking down isle and up to the steps of the throne; kneeling down to bow before the royal family before the King told him to stand and move off to the side.

Ilosovic waited for a moment before he started off down the isle, his eyes glancing down at the people sitting at in the rows of seats on both sides of him. Some looked at him with a look of acceptance in becoming a part of the court, others looked more so shocked and in a sense intimidated by him; which all had to deal with his height.

The rook stopped at the steps leading up to the royal families thrones and knelt down on one knee in front of them, bowing his head. In front of him sat King Oleron and Queen Elssmere. To the right of him sat Princess Iracebeth and to the right sat Princess Mirana. The royal family in it's all.

"Raise your head." King Oleron's voice boomed through the throne room and Ilosovic did as told, his eyes glancing to the side for a moment at Mirana. He was always captivated by her beauty whenever he was in the same room as her. A school boys crush per-say, though he knew it was against his vows to think of the Princess in such a way, to think of royalty in such a way. So his eyes quickly shifted up to the king, a now hopeful look in them as he reminded himself what he was here for.

"Ilosovic Stayne of the Outlands. When Sir Thomas Lazurus came to me two years ago to discuss the possibility of a farmer boy from a family out in the Outlands on the path of knight hood, I thought my most trusted knight; the White Knight of Witzend was crazy, lost his mind to madness. But I gave him the chance to this crazy idea. He proved to me that anything is possible with hard work and motivation. Ilosovic you have shown me over the last two years how dedicated to the task of becoming a knight you have been. You have put hours, training every day ; learning the ways. You have proven your skill in combat both with a sword and hand to hand and I can say this proudly that you are one of my top swordsmen in my ranks. Ilosovic Stayne of the Outlands….are you ready to officially to move from the status of rook and take your vows of knighthood and dedicate the rest of your life being a knight?" King Oleron stated.

Ilosovic gave a firm nod to the king, holding his head up higher. "Yes your liege, I am ready to dedicate my life in Knighthood." His voice boomed through the throne room, a sense of pride and strength in his tone.

King Oleron turned to one of his servants who had stepped up to him, taking the sword that would soon be Ilosovic's in his hand and held it horizontally, turning to the kneeling rook in front of him.

"Do thou Ilosovic Stayne, dedicate and take the vow of knighthood. To protect and serve under the royal family of Witzend. To protect the week and defenseless, risk and put your life on the line to fight for the welfare of all. To obey those placed in authority and guard fellow knights. To eschew unfairness, meanness, and deceit; at all times speak the truth. To respect the honor of women and to never refuse a challenge from an equal. And to never turn your back upon a foe or turn your back on your loyalties to the royal family and Witzend. Will you Ilosovic hold justice, temperance, diligence, hope, and valour while in battle or in serving Knighthood. Are you willing to take these vows?"

Ilosovic wasn't hesitant, he quickly nodded his head. "Yes your Majesty, I take these vows with serious thought and dedication, I am willing to live by these vows till the day I die."

King Oleron lifted the sword up and lightly tapped one shoulder than the other on Stayne, then lifted it back up once again to hold it horizontally in his hands. "I King Oleron of Witzend and of Underland, declare you Sir Ilosovic Stayne of the Outlands a Knight in my court. Your will serve under my ruling and be the first line of defense to protect my family. Please rise and take your sword."

Ilosovic Stayne rose from up on his feet and held out his hands to King Oleron who then placed the sword horizontally in his palms and gave him a rather proud smile. The now new Knight to Oleron's court turned to face the crowd sitting in front of him who started clapping and cheering for the new knight in the court. He then turned and moved off to the side near the side wall to stand next to Thomas as King Oleron was about to announce another announcement. Stayne's heart was pounding in his chest as a grin appeared on his face. This would be the most important day of his life.


	3. Chapter 3: A Disagreement to the Throne

**Ilosovic Stayne: The Knave**

 **Chapter Three: A Disagreement to the Throne**

"I am very pleased with our new addition to my ranks, but I must move on to more important matters. Matters involving the royal family." King Oleron's voice boomed through the throne room once again, which caught Ilosovic's attention; snapping his mind out from the events that just happened. He was trying his best to keep his excitement to himself and hold a strong posture. He had duties now, he were to be looked at differently now. So his attention moved over to the King once again, holding his head up high and listened. He had been slightly distracted when a rather pale looking fellow with bright orange hair quickly raced by him holding his hat to his face in attempts to not be seen; which for the lad was very obvious that he was in fact seen by spectators. His eyes watched at this man quickly took his positions with some other orange haired folk standing off to the side; taking a rather large box in his hands. Ilosovic figured he was a Hightop; knowing the family due to the fact that Tyva Hightop, wife of the infamous hatmaker of Witzend, Zanik Hightop; customary makes Illosovic's clothing due to his rather tall height and lanky appendages. He gave a faint shrug and turned his attention back up to the king.

"I congratulate you, my daughter Princess Mirana on coming to age." He paused and then turned to look at Iracebeth. There was a slight hesitance in the kings face but he held his head high. "Though I am here today to announce that my crown and my throne shall be passed down to Princess Iracebeth upon my death." The crowd was silent, the only one to clap was Princess Mirana. It was a rather awkward silence, the citizens didn't seem to fond of the idea that Iracebeth would be Queen. Illosovic had no problem with the idea, despite having a short temper; he sought that Iracebeth had a well level head to rule over Underland; figuratively.

King Oleron then motioned for Zanik Hightop to come forward, which he had turned to the younger las that ran by him earlier to open the box. In that box rested a small gold crown decorated in red rubies which was requested on by Iracebeth herself. Zanik then turned to Iracebeth and stood behind her starting to place the crown upon the princesses rather large head. The Hightop seemed to be having a rather difficult time placing the crown on her overly grown dome, which Iracebeth was starting to get frustrated and rather embarrassed about. A few quiet giggles erupted from the crowd as the predicament went down which Illosovic felt sorry for the young princess. He had to admit though, he himself didn't think that crown would be able to be placed properly on her head. He even questioned why her head was rather large but never asked about it in the two years he had been living in the castle walls. It seemed as if it was something no one ever talked about.

Illosovic's thoughts had been cut short when he heard the rather loud snap coming over from Iracebeth, his eyes quickly coming into focus as he watched the crown split in two and pieces of the crown fell onto the floor. A gasp emerged from the audience and one lady decided to speak up rather harshly. "Her head is too big for a crown! We should put a bag over her head!" She laughed out.

"How dare you!" Iracebeth shot out, quickly standing up from her throne which caused Zanik to back up next to his family. "How dare all of you! I should put a bag over your head! I should put a bag over all of your heads! I should cut out your tongue! Or sew up your lips! I should cut off your ears! Or cut off…I should cut off…Or Off with your heaa—"

"Iracebeth!" King Orleon's voice quickly shouted, taking a step to his overly distressed daughter. "I can see now by your outbursts that you are not fit to take over the throne, to be queen." He then glanced to the citizens sitting before them before turning fully. "I have made a mistake. I take back what I said, and on the day of my passing, the throne and the crown should go to my youngest daughter; Princess Mirana." He held out his hand to the younger princess who quickly arose from her seat. Shock filled the air. Iracebeth was furious, looking at her family whom now at this moment; unknowingly to them, she disowned. "I hate you…I hate you all!" She shouted, her face turning rather red like a strawberry and her head slowly began to grow just a little bit bigger than it was before. She quickly turned to the Hightops and muttering rather angrily at them before storming off and getting stopped by Mirana who she had only pulled away from and ran off screaming that now one loved her. One by one the royal family quickly ran after Iracebeth.

"Come on, we mustn't let the royal family get far without our watch, we must make sure they are alright; specially with the Princess's outburst." Thomas stated and quickly ran off in the direction the royal family had went. Ilosovic gave a nod, pulling himself together. He was shocked yes that the throne had been handed down to Mirana, but he was also rather bummed that such a lovely day had been ruined by a mishap. The newly downed Knight quickly ran off after Thomas and through the castle hallways until they reached Princess Iracebeth's chambers.

Shouting had came from inside the room, rather loudly even with the doors shut closed. But there had seemed to be a continuation of the argument between King Orleon and Iracebeth. Mirana was standing outside the doors, trying to hear what was going on. She had been told to stay outside of Iracebeth's room, not allowed to come in while this argument took place. Mirana's attention had quickly turned to the two knights that had ran up to the room, giving them a small nod.

"Stay out here with Princess Mirana, I will go inside to make sure the King is safe and assist him. Make sure no harm comes to her and keep a close eye on her. She the heir now, we can't loose her or the throne goes back to Iracebeth." Thomas stated and he quickly moved to the door, opening it just enough to slip in and closed the wooden door behind him.

Mirana's eyes slowly shifted up to Illosovic when Thomas had left the two alone. Though the young girl looked upset, there was a small glint of hope in her eyes which the knight noted. Stayne quickly bowed his head to her in respect before her hand lightly gestured for him to raise his head. "Illosovic Stayne...well it looks to be your assigned to be my knight in shinning...black, armor." Her voice was rather light, a whimsical feel to give her rather beautiful ghostly look to her. A rather sympathetic look appeared on her features as she looked up to the taller man. "I do apologize for my sisters behavior, her outburst was rather uncalled for. It must have ruined your day to have your celebration shared with my sisters rather...now displeasing news."

Ilosovic quickly shook his head, giving the young girl a faint smile in reassurance. "No worries Princess, the day isn't spoiled for me; for your sister on the other hand, yes. But I still hold the excitement that my achievement had brought to me. I do wish to congratulate you on the passing of the throne, even if it wasn't planned."

The young Princess Mirana let out a faint sigh, looking over to her sisters door as she heard the continuation of the shouting. The thought of her now being heir to the throne troubled her, she wasn't exactly that excited about it. Though she wanted to get away from the noise and the fighting, hoping it would clear her head. With a very swift and light movement, Mirana turned to stand next to Ilosovic, her hands lightly taking a hold of his arm and she gently tugged him along, walking away from her sisters chambers. "Come, I would like to get away from this confrontation." There was a rather hopeful tone in her voice though it sounded forced. She was trying her best to keep her hopes high about this situation.

"Now this means I must train excessively for the throne, I'm not prepared for such a role. Iracebeth was ready, she knew everything; it was what she dedicated most of her time too…learning how to be a Queen. Now all those duties are laid at my feet, and I must take on this role." She let out a faint sigh, but her head quickly raised along with one of her hands with a small roll of her fingers in gesturing to Stayne. "Don't get me wrong, I would love to be Queen. I would love to carry out my parents orders and help change and improve Underland for the better. I'm just…just…" Mirana paused having troubles admitting what she wanted to say.

"Scared?" Ilosovic finally spoke up, having let her vent out her thoughts. He carefully came to a halt, not to throw her off guard; turning to the young princess. "You know, I felt the same when I first walked into the gates with Sir Thomas. The thought of training every day, hours on end for knighthood seemed rather exhausting, to much to place in my own hands. But not once did I give up, because I knew my life was destined for this path. As with yours. Your sisters outburst happened for a reason, it was a part of your destined path. Who knows where your sisters life will lead, but for now your path is to become the Queen of Underland. And I believe that you will make a marvelous Queen the people thought the land will look up too."

Mirana stared up at the taller knight in front of her, a more confident look dawned on her features and she seemed to be more at ease with the thought of becoming Queen. "Thank you Sir Ilosovic Stayne, you've shed some very comforting light on my situation and I thank you. I am very pleased you are apart of my fathers court." Mirana fell silent, a calm smile on her lips. Though there was slight pink blush on her cheek bones, a nice contrast to her rather pale complexion.

And it was rather noticeable to Stayne, making his brow raise just faintly in confusion as to why she had that look on her face. Truth be told, it made the knights heart pick up it's pace. He had to admit he did fancy the youngest Princess, ever since the moment he laid eyes on her two years ago when Sir Thomas introduced him to the royal family in his arrival to the castle to begin his training. He was captivated by her rather ghostly beauty and kind heartedness, something about her just made his heart race.

"Thank you…"

Ilosovic's eyes blinked when he heard Mirana speak again, his attention coming back down to her as he snapped himself out of his trance.

"Thank you for accompanying me and making sure I was well. I would like to retire to my chambers for the night, settle down after tonights events and clear my mind a little more. Have a good rest of your night Ilosovic, and again congratulations on your accomplishment today." Mirana gave a light bow of her head in a faint curtsy to him, taking a step back.

Ilosovic's eyes widened, pulling himself together as he quickly bowed his head in respect to her. "Yes Princess, it's my duty. Though I was more than happy to accompany you." He paused for a moment, unsure of what to do next. It more came as a sudden impulse. Ilosovic quickly reached his hand out and took her hand in his, bringing the back of her hand up to his lips to kiss the back of it before lowering their hands and let go of hers, taking another step back. "Goodnight Princess…" He muttered.

Mirana's eyes had widened when she saw his sudden movement, realizing what he was doing. Her faint pink blush had expanded more on her cheeks, turning into a more of a shade of red. She took a few more steps back until she had accidentally bumped her back into the wooden door entering her room, reaching her hand back to place on the doorknob and slowly opened it.

"Goodnight my knight in shinning black armor…" A faint lighthearted laugh escaped Mirana's lips as she slipped into her chambers and closed the door behind her. As soon as she was out of the sight of the newly appointed knight, her back pressed up against her closed door and she let out a heavy, giddy sigh pointed with a grin plastered on her face. What was wrong with her? She had more important matters to attend than be sweet for some boy, a knight even. It was looked down upon by her father for such things. Her father believed in no such thing as infatuation between Royals and lesser of royals. King Oleron only wanted the two sisters to marry into royal bloodlines, people of higher stature in Underland. There were many smaller countries and towns throughout Underland, the lands of their home were vast. Not every area was ruled in just by her parents, there other people appointed to rule smaller sections of Underland that correlated and held treaties with her fathers kingdom, almost like associates. Though her family was the head of lands, meaning she had to listen to her fathers orders. And Knights were not of royal stature, yes they had importance and a rather large status and presence in the kingdom; her father thought of them just like servants. And it was wrong if she even thought twice of being infatuated with this knight, yet a part of her wanted to rebel against her fathers wishes; taste the forbidden fruit.

On the other side of the door, Ilosovic still stood, his eyes not once leaving the spot where Mirana was once standing. A hearty chuckle came from behind the young knight which made Ilosovic jump and quickly turn around. It was only Sir Thomas, who seemed to have his brow raised in suspicion. "Don't forget your vows boy, come…lets have a few drinks in celebration of your accomplishment!" Thomas turned and started to head down the hall to head to the knights chambers, Ilosovic quickly following after him.


	4. Chapter 4: Sword Training

**Ilosovic Stayne: The Knave**

 **Chapter Four: Sword Training**

-A Year Later-

"On guard Stayne! I want another round before I have to attend my charms lesson!" Mirana quickly shouted over to the knight standing across from her, raised her wooden waster sword up at him in a defensive mode. She was dressed to fight sporting pair of white breaches and a poets shirt, though her shins and forearms had a padded armor to protect her from any blows that might happen.

Ilosovic had been appointed to teach Mirana lessons in sword fighting, a must for any royal who would become either King or Queen, and since Mirana was now the heir to the throne; she had to learn the trade. The White Knight would have done the duty but Sir Thomas thought it fitting that Ilosovic could do the job, since the appointed knight would be in line for Sir Thomas's position.

The Knight let out a faint laugh, seeing how eager she was for another quick lesson. It in a sense reminded him of how he was when he was first starting out training swordsmanship. Ilosovic raised his wooden waster sword and took a defensive stance, his eyes trained on her. "On guard!" He replied back to her before he quickly lunged forward swiping his sword out to her, taking the first swing. Mirana blocked it quickly guarding herself from the first swing and passed back to put a gap between them before passed forward to swing her wooden sword out to him for a hit. Ilosovic quickly had counter beat the hit and lunged forward again to try and get a hit on Mirana. The Princess quickly parried the incoming the attack and quickly squared down, swiping her foot out in front of her to kick Ilosovic's foot out from under him.

Stayne's eyes widened when he realized what was happening, feeling his foot come out from under him and up, sending the rather tall boy backward and landed flat onto his back on the grass landing under him with a rather loud thud. He was about to hoist himself back up when he felt a weight hold him down, his eyes quickly looking up to see what was pressing him down. Mirana had quickly moved over to him and straddled down onto his waist, holding the wooden sword blade to his throat; a grin holding onto her lips. It certainly had surprised Ilosovic in this attack, having really threw him off guard, though a very impressed smirk came onto his lips. The Princess had quickly leaned her face down to press her lips against his in a quick innocent kiss before pulling away and rolled off him, tossing her sword to the side and offered her hand to him.

"Princess!" The kiss had once again caught Stayne off guard, though he didn't complain. He reached out and took her hand, taking her offer on help up; quickly getting up on his feet and dusted himself off once he let go of her hand.

"What? There's no one around, besides I think I well deserved that kiss after knocking you on your arse! So when do I get to start training with actual swords?" Mirana took a step up to him, standing mere inches away from the knight with her head tilted up to look at him. A small chuckle came from Stayne, placing his hand on the back of his neck to rub at it; he was going to feel that fall the next morning. "Soon…I believe our next lesson will involve actual swords, meaning we shall take extra precautions." He gave a firm nod down to her, rather proud of the fact that she was able to knock him down rather quickly in fact.

"Good, cause I'm ready! Thanks to you…You know your going to be a rather strong replacement for Sir Thomas one day. Ilosovic Stayne, White Knight of Witzend!" Mirana exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air with a feathery light movement.

Stayne gave a nod, and thought on that for a moment, his eyes still trained down on her. That was his next goal in life, as much as he loved his mentor and didn't wish his death to be upon him any time soon; Ilosovic wanted that title of White Knight, the most looked at and respected knight of all of Underland. "One day I'll hold that Vorpal Sword in my hand…And I'll be at your side ready to serve and protect you and your people." He bowed his head to the princess in front of him

A loud echoing chime came off on the clock tower near the training field, Mirana and Stayne's attention quickly turning to it. It was exactly one in the afternoon, and Mirana's charms lessons would be starting right now.

"Oh no…I'm going to be late!" Mirana quickly exclaimed, eyes widening and she looked back to him. She quickly reached her hands up to place on his neck, tugging his face down to her and pressed another quick kiss to his lips before she pulled away and turned to run off. Ilosovic hadn't had the chance to return the kiss and quickly looked after her. "Wait! Will I get to see you tonight?" He quickly shouted after her which made Mirana stop in her tracks. She turned around and gave him a hopeful smile, giving a light nod back to him. "Be on my balcony at midnight!" She shouted back to him before she quickly turned around and ran off back inside the castle.

Ilosovic stood there staring at the direction she ran off too, a small smile on his lips. The two of them had been in cahoots for almost a year, keeping their relationship a well kept secret. They both knew the consequences of someone finding out about them, yet they both were willing to risk the stakes to be with one another. A secret romance, tasting forbidden fruit.

The Knight turned and looked down at the two wooden swords on the floor, reaching down to pick them up. He trekked off back into the castle, heading into the armory to put the training weapons away, turning into the doorway and looked up; seeing Sir Thomas, his mentor in arms training hand on hand combat with a potato sacked dummy. Though the knight had stopped his work out as soon as he sensed someone in the room; turning to face whoever was in the door. "Oh! Ilosovic, good afternoon." He then faced the dummy again and lunged forward, throwing some punches at the sack. "How was training with Princess Mirana?" The older knight questioned, not pausing now in his training.

Ilosovic walked over to the cabinet where the knights stored all of the beginner training equipment was held, opening the glass doors and placed the wooden swords back into the holders. "She's…She's a fighter. She's come a long way just in a year, reminds me of myself. She even managed to knock me on my arse, this morning. She's going to make one strong Queen one day…" His voice drifted off, his eyes starring down at the wooden sword that Mirana had used to battle against him.

Thomas swung his fist out and one last loud thud was heard, ringing through the room. He turned to face the boy who was staring down at the wooden sword, his brow furrowing together. "Ilosovic, you can't let your desires get to you, not this time. You know the restrictions against being in love with royalty. And don't you deny it Ilosovic, you know that I know. I'm not against it…I'm just wanting your safety and wanting you to watch yourself. Your title could be taken away from you and there is nothing I could be able to do to prevent it." The man became rather stern, his facial expressions a serious one.

Ilosovic slowly turned to look at his mentor, a faint frown appearing on his lips but he also held a serious look in his eyes. "I know the risks, it's something Mirana and I have spoken several times about. Have faith in me Lazurus!"

"I don't have faith in this situation my boy!" Thomas quickly shot back, taking a few steps to him and jabbed his finger in Stayne's chest. "None of this will end in a fairy tale ending Ilosovic. And don't you dare say I didn't warn you." His mentor turned away from him and walked off to the entrance of the armory, starting to take off the tape from his knuckles. "I'll see you at dinner." He called back.

Ilosovic was speechless, at loss for words but he refused to acknowledge what was said. He believed there would be a happy ending, he believed he was destined for greater and he believed that Mirana was going to be a part of that. The boy turned back to the cabinet and closed the glass doors, turning and headed out of the armory to go off to the dinning hall for group dinner.


	5. Chapter 5: Midnight Meeting

**Ilosovic Stayne: The Knave**

 **Chapter Five: Midnight Meeting**

*Warning Semi NSFW Content*

Midnight finally had approached and Ilosovic had snuck out of the Knights quarters, sneaking through the shadows of the hallways and outside to the court yard. Mirana had told him to be on her balcony at midnight and it was getting to be a quarter to twelve. The Knave turned the corner and headed down a pathway into the gardens, his eyes shifting up to look at the balcony above him. Mirana's balcony, a balcony he had visited many times in the past year.

His eyes shifted over to the brick wall in front of him, letting out a faint sigh. The wall had a few missing brick and a some vines growing up the side, enough for him to be able to climb it. He stepped forward and gripped onto the wall, placing his footing carefully before he started scaling the wall. It didn't take him too long due to his rather long body form, it was easy for him to be able to reach hire and push off with his feet. His hand finally reached up and took a hold of the one of the small beams of the balcony and hoisted himself over, rolling over onto the side and onto the tile of the balcony.

Ilosovic slowly stood up, dusting himself off. He looked rather nice, wanting to keep it that way; always making it a point to look well clean and kept for Mirana every time he visited her at the late hour. A black poets shirt with the same color of laced up pants accompanied his look, with his hair nicely combed and he smelt rather clean; having made it a point to bathe after dinner. He took a step into her chambers and looked around, until his eyes landed upon the Princess who was sitting at her vanity across the way in her nightgown, brushing out her long platinum white hair. Her eyes had shifted up when she heard the entrance, seeing his figure in the reflection of her mirror. A instant smile appeared on her lips and she placed her brush down, standing from her chair and turned to him; quickly gliding over to him holding her hands in the air until they connected up to his face for a moment before she wrapped her arms around his neck as best as she could. Stayne had to lean down just a little, wrapping his long arms around her waist to pull her closer and lifted her off her feet just barley in their embrace before he set her back down and they both had let go of each other.

"My dear knight in shinning armor…Always on time." She muttered, her hand still gently placed onto his cheek. "I was worried you weren't going to come, you seemed rather in thought tonight at the dinner hall. Something is troubling you, what is it?" She questioned, her voice quiet; concerning.

Stayne kept his eyes down on her, his cheek leaning against her hand. He couldn't tell her what his mentor had told him earlier that day, he didn't want to worry her with thoughts like such; doubt their secret meetings and encounters. "Nothing, Princess…nothing to trouble yourself on. I'm fine, I couldn't pass up a night seeing you. So I left my troubles behind…" He muttered, his hand slowly raising to place on her cheek in return, his thumb grazing over her chin ever so lightly which made Mirana's eyes flutter close for a split second. He was so careful with her, so gentle. He was her weakness.

"Mirana…I love you." He muttered, his eyes looking down into hers.

The Princess's eyes widened just faintly, feeling her heart starting to pick up. He had never said it, and neither had she. But it was true, she felt the same for the knight standing in front of her. And she knew she couldn't, she knew better than this. But the man in front of her made her melt, made her heart race and feel things she never experienced before.

"I love you too Ilosovic…I do." She replied back, voice barley above a whisper.

A smile appeared on the knights lips as he heard her. This moment, was his second favorite moment in his life; having not thought twice on it. The knight quickly leaned down and captured her lips against his, kissing her with all the passion he had in him for her. It caught Mirana off guard but she instantly melted into the kiss; her hand moving from her cheek to wrap her arms around his neck as best as she could. He didn't miss a beat, moving his free hand to her waist and around, lifting her up off her feet and pressed her closer to him.

After a moment Mirana had pulled away from the kiss to take a breath of air, her eyes looking into his as she gave him a firm nod. A smirk instantly placed onto Stayne's lips, seeing he had gotten the approval from her. His other hand had moved from her cheek and down to her waist, hiking up her nightgown and hoisted her up; wrapping her dainty pale legs around his waist making her now eye level with him. Mirana held a grin to her face, leaning in to place kisses along his chin and to his neck as he carried her over to her bed; laying her down gently in the middle of her bed, he crawled up and hovered over her. She was much smaller than him, which he found the height difference quiet amusing that he could cover her like this.

Ilosovic's lips started to trail down her jawline to her neck and to her chest; his hand lightly dragging up her pale thigh, pushing her nightgown up just a little more. Mirana's hands had reached up and placed onto Stayne's chest, pushing him up a little so he sat up. Her hands lightly ran down his chest to where his shirt tucked in with his pants, tugging at it until his shirt fell free; quickly gripping onto it and tugged it over his head with the help of him raising his arms. Ilosovic then leaned back down to press his lips to hers for another kiss; his hands lightly roaming up to where her dress was pushed up, his fingers lightly grasping at it. She gave a faint hum into the kiss as an approval and he slowly started tugging the nightgown up more. Mirana had pulled away from the kiss to lift up her body just a little so that he could slip the nightgown over hr hips and past her chest, pulling the thin cream fabric above her head and tossed it at the end of the bed.

Mirana had laid back for him, his chest rising and falling rather rapidly from being breathless and the excitement growing in her. Ilosovic shifted back down to hover on top of her, his lips lightly pressing kisses down her collar bone to her chest. A soft moan escaped the Princess's lips which made the knight lift his eyes to look at her. His hand slowly moved up to place over her mouth rather gently, but it was a sign for her to quiet herself so they wouldn't get caught. He kept his hand there as his lips slowly trailed down her chest to her abdomen, Mirana's fingers lightly curling into the sheets in anticipation.

Their fun had quickly been pulled away when a knock on her chamber door was heard, the two of them quickly pulling away from each other and the Knave grabbed his shirt, tugging it on.

"Princess! Your Majesty!" A woman's voice shouted on the other side of the door. "It's urgent!"

Mirana quickly reached out at grabbed her nightgown, tugging it over her head. "Yes, give me a moment!" She quickly shouted and rolled out of bed to fix the rest of her nightgown. She looked to Stayne who was wide eyed, Mirana quickly motioning him to go out through the balcony. It put a dapper on the night, Stayne wasn't too happy that their late night was interrupted; but he also didn't want to get caught. So he quickly bolted to the balcony as Mirana moved to the door, hoisting himself over the ledge and placed his footing again the cracked wall, starting to lower himself down. Though he was rather curious of to why the two were interrupted, usually Mirana wasn't disturbed at this time of night; only by Stayne.

The princess took a breath, calming herself down before she opened up the door to come face to face with one of the ladies in waiting, a maid that helped assist her needs. The maid's face looked rather worrisome and out of breath. "Princess Mirana…It's your mother, she's fallen terribly ill. I'm afraid you don't have much time. Come with me." The maid quickly reached her hand out to her, taking hold of her forearm as she tugged her out of the room. Usually a maid wouldn't do such a thing, but in this case it was rather urgent that Mirana hurried. Mirana looked shocked, unable to process what the maid had stated to her. But she didn't have enough time to come too because within a second the two were gone from the doorway and the room was empty.

Ilosovic hung on over the edge of the balcony, hiding in the shadows so he wouldn't be seen. But he heard every word the maid had said and his brow furrowed together in worry. "The Queen?…" He breathed out, rather shocked by the news. He quickly climbed his way down the side of the wall, feet landing in the garden bellow him. He figured he should get back to the knights quarters if this were true, so he moved fast, heading around the side of the castle and down a pathway to one of the window. He reached up and pushed at it, seeing it swung open and quickly crawled his way in, sneaking back into the knights quarters. He let out a faint sigh and looked up, seeing he wasn't lucky at getting away with sneaking out. The White Knight himself was standing there, his arms were folded across his chest.

"Boy where the hell have you been!" He exclaimed but realization quickly shown in his eyes. "Never mind, our presence is needed in the King and Queen's chambers. Queen Elsemere has grown ill…she's dying. And we need to be there to protect the royal family in case someone takes advantage of this somber time." Sir Thomas turned on his heal and rushed out of the room, following by Ilosovic closely behind. The events of the night had took an interesting turn, not how Stayne thought it would go.


	6. Chapter 6: Queen Elsemere

**Ilosovic Stayne: The Knave**

 **Chapter Six: Queen Elsemere**

Sir Thomas and Ilosovic had quickly made their way up to the King and Queen's chambers, stopping outside of the door. Two knights were standing their on guard due to the events happening on the other side of the door. They both nodded to the other two and Sir Thomas pushed open the door slowly, slipping into the room and stood off to the side with Ilosovic close behind; being the one to shut the door behind him. King Oleron looked up from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed when he heard the entrance. There was only a few in the room, a couple nurses and the doctor and a few advisors.

Draped over the side of the bed, holding onto her mothers hand was Mirana, weeping into the sheets. Her cries were the only noise being made in the room other than the occasional coughing from the Queen and the hushing of her to try and calm the youngest Princess. And off to the side, standing near the far wall was Iracebeth, starring straight ahead of her at her mother. She seemed to be trying her hardest to keep it together, an inner battle of still wanting to hold the hateful front she had built up against her parents and sister, but knowing that her mother was also dying was slowly tearing her down; fighting back the tears that were in the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Mirana…" Queen Elsemere finally spoke, her voice barley audible and rasped. She let out another cough, quickly bringing the blood stained handkerchief in her other hand to her mouth to catch the fallen blood that came from her cough. "Here your majesty, take another drink…" A maid spoke softly, coming up to the side of the bed holding a glass of water. The Queen nodded and used the maids assistance to take a sip before looking back to her youngest daughter. "Mirana…" She finally spoke again, her hand that Mirana was holding, squeezing it as tightly as she could; but the Queen was weak and pale, nearing death. Mirana looked up to her mother, tears falling down her pale cheeks. "I have hope for you, you are so kind, so brave, so beautiful….You will make a good Queen. I'll always love you Mirana." She whispered.

A small breath was in took by Iracebeth when her mother said those words, her eyes shifting down.

"Iracebeth…" The Queen faintly called over which made the large headed girl look up to her, a slight hope in her eyes. Elsemere stared over at her eldest daughter for a moment, letting out a faint sigh. "I only hoped the best for you…Maybe one day you'll understand. I only wish for you to be more like Mirana, more kindhearted. But you've only proved to me that you can't hold compassion. I hope one day you can." Those words made Iracebeth's heart sink, making her take a step back, speechless.

Queen Elsemere looked up to King Oleron, giving him one last faint smile before her features became still; giving out her last breath before her body became stiff.

The Queen had passed.

Mirana's eyes widened as she watched her mother slip away, letting out a mortified cry. A few of the servants gasped, quickly praying for the Queen's soul to rest peacefully. Iracebeth's eyes widened and she let out a sob, quickly storming out of the room in tears. King Oleron looked up when he heard Iracebeth, looking to Sir Thomas and Ilosovic. "One of you! Quickly go after my daughter! I want close watch of my daughters at all times now!" His voice boomed, his tone heartbroken yet stern; quickly moving around to his daughters side to pull her to him.

Sir Thomas looked at Ilosovic who's eyes were wide, in shock and worriment. "Boy, go. Make sure Princess Iracebeth is safe!" Sir Thomas ordered. Ilosovic looked to his mentor and then back to the crying Mirana. As much as he wanted to pull his love to him, condole her in this tragic time; he nodded and quickly turned to the door and exited into the hallway. His eyes scanned around and saw Iracebeth running down the hall, sobbing rather loudly. He let out a faint sigh and quickly chased after her.

Iracebeth ran down the halls and had stopped when she got to the throne room. Iracebeth had fell to her knees, placing her palms against her tear stained eyes as she let out sobs. Her mother only wished for her to be like Mirana, and she didn't even say she loved her. "No one will ever love me…" She muttered, and slowly pulled her face away from her hands; sniffling a little before holding her head up a lot more higher. "No. I don't feel wrong for what I did. She had to be the first to go." She muttered to herself, her hand reaching down into the crease of her bosom, pulling out a small vile. Poison.

"You never loved me…" She whispered to herself before placing the vial back into her corset. Iracebeth had been the reason her mother fell ill, having poisoned her drinks for the last few days. With her gone, she knew it would make her father weaker, more vulnerable. Which was now setting her plans for the throne into motion. Her attention quickly snapped from her thoughts when she heard footsteps down the hall; turning her rather large head in the direction she heard them. "Ilosovic…" She muttered, a mischievous glint in her eye. Iracebeth quickly put on a facade, sobbing out into her hands again.

Ilosovic stared down at the sobbing girl, finally catching up to her. He had to admit he felt sympathy for her, though he didn't know her as well as he did Mirana. Since the passing on the crown a year ago, he knew Iracebeth had been a lot more rebellious against her parents and sister, caused more of a ruckus. But he didn't blame her, he wouldn't be the happiest person if his title was striped from him, just like her crown as passed down to Mirana.

The Knight was hesitant about walking up to her, but he knelt down a little to place his hand on her shoulder lightly. "Princess Iracebeth...I've been ordered to take care of you. Let me help you up, my condolences." He muttered, voice rather low.

Iracebeth looked up to him quickly, shooting him a glare when she heard him. "Ordered to take care of me, I see you aren't willing. No one is ever willing." She shot back, but she reluctantly took his hand and stood up, stumbling a little from the weight of her head and bummed against his chest. He quickly caught her, gripping onto her arms and the shorter girl slowly looked up at him. A wave of nervousness washed over her as she stared up at him, her face becoming rather red from both embarrassment and nerves. She had always found Stayne to be charming, handsome in fact. Iracebeth knew of her sisters late night sprees with him, she knew about everything that went on in the castle now that she had more free time on her hands since the throne was passed down to Mirana. And she sought it not fair that Mirana had his affections, thought it wasn't fair that she always got the good things in life. Iracebeth not only wanted Stayne for herself, but she wanted Stayne in cahoots with her plans to overthrow the throne once Mirana took the crown. But she needed to plan that to come sooner than originally planned. She couldn't let Stayne see her in that vulnerable state, not just yet. Iracebeth quickly pushed herself away from him and turned away, bringing her hands up to her eyes to wipe away the tears. "Leave me be!" She ordered.

Stayne knew better than that, it was on orders for him to watch her. "Princess…yes I was ordered, but I am concerned. I'm terribly sorry about your mothers passing, I couldn't imagine how you feel…"

"You don't know how I feel! No one does!" Iracebeth shouted, turning to look at the taller man a glare filling her eyes. "Don't you dare give me your sympathy. You were in that room when she passed, you heard what she said! She wished of me to be more like Mirana! Nothing more!" She was trying her best to fight back tears, holding her head up and her posture a lot more straight.

"You don't need to be more like her, Princess Iracebeth…It's their fault for not seeing your potential, seeing your strength and your power. My family was the same, they always thought I wouldn't be more than a farm hand, but look where I am now. You don't have to be like your sister in order to get what you want. Everyone is destined for greater than where they are right now. Even you." He muttered, a sincerity coming from him as he looked down at the girl.

Iracebeth stared up at him speechless, no one having ever spoke to her in a way that held some hope. It took her a moment to come too but when she heard a sniffle off in the distance, her eyes quickly glanced off to the side around Stayne and then looked back up at him. A mental smirk came into her mind and she quickly reached her hands up to the knights neck and pulled his face down to her level; lips pressing up against his. This was her first kiss, not how she imagined her first kiss would be but she had to do it.

The Knight was taken back just a little, unsure of the sudden movement until his lips were against Iracebeth's. His eyes were wide for a moment, his hands placing on to her arms to steady himself. He knew he shouldn't be in such a situation, specially knowing his heart belonged to Mirana. But he did feel sorry for the eldest Princess and he returned the kiss for a split second before quickly pulling himself away. It did surprise Iracebeth that he had returned the kiss, her wide eyes looking up at him with her face blushing red as a beat.

Off in the distance down the hall facing Stayne's back stood a ghostly white figure, hands quickly covering her mouth to hide the heartbroken gasp of the sight that was before her. Mirana had seen the whole thing, the kiss between her sister and who she thought was the man that loved her. Mirana felt her world slowly crashing down on her with her mothers death and now this, her heart being broken. The tears that were already in her eyes streamed even harder and she quickly turned on her heal and ran off as quietly as she came.

Iracebeth glanced over the side of Stayne again at where her sister was once standing, faint smirk coming to her lips again before she looked back up at the knight. Stayne hadn't known Mirana was watching, but he felt wrong anyways for having returned Iracebeth's kiss. He quickly let go of her and stepped back, distancing himself from her. "Princess Iracebeth…I can't…allow this. I have vows that I can't break." He was lying to her, he had already broke those vows with Mirana. "I know my duty is to watch over you in this moment but I must decline, I will get another Knight to assist you. I apologize…" He took a few more steps back and turned, quickly walking off down the hall.

The red headed Princess just stared at him while he walked away, no carrying to much that he rejected her affection. She had what she needed, to loose Mirana's trust in Stayne. Now her plans were set in motion, she just needed to carry it out fully.

"You will be mine Stayne…" She muttered, her brow narrowing in the direction he just was.


	7. Chapter 7: Hearts & Scars

**Ilosovic Stayne: The Knave's Adventures**

 **Chapter Seven: Hearts & Scars**

A few weeks had passed since the death of Queen Elsemere and everything in Witzend was still morbid, a off settling feeling. The skies had seemed to grow darker, people still mourned by wearing darker clothing though her majesties funeral had already passed, it was a lot more quiet through the streets and in the castle walls. Everything just felt off now that the beloved Queen had passed, including King Oleron.

King Oleron had became more to himself, spending most of his days sitting on his throne slumped over and starred almost in a trance at the now empty throne next to him. He was heartbroken and it was slowly ruining him. He barley ate, his features had become more sullen and sunken in; bags holding under his eyes from the lack of sleep. And he was greying, just from the few weeks his beloved Queen had been gone. He was slowly letting madness sink into his brain, which made the King more paranoid. He had requested orders that his two daughters should be confided to their chambers in thought that someone was going to bring harm to them. They were all he had left now, so he had a very tight hold on them. And they weren't allowed out of their chambers unless permission was granted by King Oleron himself.

This was not just driving the two Princess's mad, but Ilosovic as well. It had been weeks since he had last seen Mirana. He kept debating if he should sneak up her wall to her balcony every night but he didn't want to intrude, not without her permission. The knight even took the shifts of standing outside her door to guard in hopes that she would step out from her room, but alas she never did. He would even ask fellow nights if he had heard any word from them though they hadn't as well. Suspicion finally started to grow amongst the Knights about Stayne, rumors were being spread about his intentions unknowingly to him. It wasn't until one day Iracebeth had finally emerged from her chambers with permission by her father for a meeting, the knight guarding her door ushering her down to the throne room. Now was Stayne's chance. Once the two were out of his sight, he quickly turned to Mirana's door and knocked on it.

"Princess? Mirana? May I come in? It's Ilosovic...please." He called out to the door, waiting a few minutes and heard no answer. "Please..." He called out once more, but no answer. He gave a nod, turning back around and leaned his back against her door; letting out a faint sigh. It was driving him insane not being able to see her, and he knew she needed her time; specially with her mothers passing. But he wanted to be there to hold her, console her, make her feel better. He wanted to be the one to cheer her up, lift her hopes. But she was shutting him out, and he was rather confused why.

A few hours had passed and a fellow knight came walking down the hall and up to Stayne, his face rather straight forward and stern. "Sir Thomas relieved you from your duties for the night, I shall take your place." He spoke sternly. Stayne stared at the man for a moment, brow raising before he gave a nod and started to walk off down the hall. He glanced back over his shoulder at the knight who took his position and then looked forward, turning the corner.

Stayne was walking past the throne room, heading back to the Knights quarters when he had been stopped by another knight who stood directly in front of him, blocking his way. A couple more Knights had appeared out from the shadows of the hallway, surrounding Ilosovic.

Stayne had became on guard, confused why he was being surrounded. Sir Thomas Lazurus then turned the corner into the hallway and looked at Stayne with a rather sadden expression. "Sieze Ilosovic Stayne for unlawful seduction against Princess Mirana and take him to King Oleron on his orders!" He stated, voice booming down the hall as he pointed to his former knight.

Stayne's eyes widened as he heard the orders, starring at Sir Thomas; brow narrowing to him. He quickly looked down to the guards who had surrounded him, deciding to go against making a break for it; there was too many of them, he knew he was outnumbered. Two of them gripped onto his forearms, holding his hands out while another quickly cuffed him. They started shoving him forward and dragged him along the hallway. Stayne struggled against the restraints on his wrists, letting out a huff in protest. His eyes shifted up at Thomas, a glare instantly shooting to his back. "I trusted you!" He shouted at him.

Thomas didn't turn to look at him, but his eyes showed his reluctance; though he couldn't go against his orders and risk loosing his title.

Once to the throne room, the doors were pushed open by two guards and the Knights escorting Stayne walked him half way before shoving him to the ground. Stayne landed on his knees, quickly catching himself with his hands on the ground before his face hit it; the shackles around his wrists making scrapping noises on the ground. His head instantly snapped up, eyes scanning around the room. A lot more of the higher ranked Knights were in the room with them. His eyes shifted over at he spotted Iracebeth off in the far corner, a knight standing next to her in protection. His brow furrowed together for a moment and he slowly looked to the front of the room, his eyes looking up to King Oleron; standing next to him was Princess Mirana. Stayne's eyes widened, starring up at Mirana with a pleading look.

Mirana's eyes shifted down at him, a fearful look on her features but she quickly masked it and looked away from him, eyes shfiting down to the floor and took a step back.

"Mirana?…" Stayne's voice finally muttered, echoing through the throne room.

King Oleron stepped down the steps up to the thrones and stopped in front of Stayne. Two of the guards walked up behind him and gripped onto Ilosovic's arms, pulling him up so he sat on his knees to face the king.

"An anonymous source tells me that you and my daughter Princess Mirana have been secretly meeting for the last year, that you have seduced my daughter of royal blood and have taken actions unspeakable for someone under the status of royalty. Mirana has admitted to these accusations and denied that she wanted any part of it. You forcefully seduced a royal and you on the other hand have yet to come forth about these accusations and receive your punishment." King Orleon paused for a moment, his hands twitching at his sides. The king seemed rather estranged, the skin around his eyes seemed a lot darker; like his madness was threatening to show. "But…just by the way your starring the my daughter, you have no need to come forth." His paranoia rather prominent. He looked up to the knights who were holding onto him, nodding. "Hold him still." Another knight quickly walked up behind Stayne who was starting to struggle against his restraining guards, gripping his long raven hair and pulled his head back to hold it still; which cause Stayne to let out a grunt. The King took a step forward and looked off to the side. "Sir Thomas…dagger." He ordered, holding out his hand to the White Knight. Thomas walked up slowly and reached his hand down to his boot, pulling out a dagger from it's holster in his boot and handed it to the King.

Stayne looked over to Thomas, his eyes wide; panic starting to rise in him. "Thomas! You knew! I trusted you! Tell the King, you knew! Help me!" He shouted, looking to his once mentor.

King Oleron looked to Sir Thomas, his brow narrowing to his most trusted knight. "Is this true?" His voice was stern, demanding.

Thomas looked to him and shook his head slowly, glancing over at Ilosovic. "This is not true, I had no clue that this cahoot was going on. I am in no way connected to this or had knowledge of his wronging." He stated calmly, keeping his eyes away from Stayne as he turned away and walked back to where he was standing before.

Oleron looked down at Stayne, shaking his head slowly. "Tsk tsk…You went against your vows of knighthood and lied about your mentor knowing your plans." He held up the dagger, his eyes glaring down at the boy being held down. "Ilosovic Stayne, you have wrongfully and forcefully seduced the Princess Mirana, of royal blood. You went against your vows and lied to my face. I here by renounce your title as a knight in my court as well as place your punishment upon you for starring, gawking, and wrongfully looking at the Princess. Hold him down." He ordered the knights again and their hold on Stayne tightened.

"Please! No! Thomas! Mirana…Mirana do something!" Stayne shouted as King Oleron drew closer, raising the dagger up near Stayne's face. He placed the the dip of the blade against his forehead, drawing a little blood making the boy let out a wince. He struggled more against his restraints as the King pressed the blade harder into his skin, making the cut deeper. He slowly dragged the blade down, drawing closer to Stayne's brow as he cut open a freshly deep wound; continuing to drag the blade down and across his eye. Stayne let out a loud yell of pain and agony as he felt the sharp blade cut open his eye.

Mirana watched as her father carved Stayne's face, digging out her eye. She was disgusted and mortified, feeling rather sick to her stomach. She quickly turned on her heal and ran out of the throne room, not baring to witness the sight much longer. Iracebeth on the other hand, stood in her place; eyes widening as she witnessed her father doing this deed to Stayne. Something about it made her heart race, hunger to watch more pain. She was a masochist and she was very much enjoying her plans unfolding exactly how she wanted; though this was very unexpected, specially from her father. It shocked her really that he was being so cruel, but she also knew his mind slipped into madness.

King Oleron dug the dagger into Stayne's eye socked which made the boy yell out more and scream in pain, struggling against the guards restraints to want to get away. Oleron slowly cut around the socket, blood pouring down Stayne's face as he moved the dagger in a swift motion; making his eye pop out from the socket and fall onto his cheek, dangling by his optic nerve. The King quickly cut the optic nerve with the dagger, making his eye fall onto the floor and continued to drag the blade down across Stayne's cheek to make another long opened cut.

The once titled knight was almost unconscious from the pain, barley hanging on. Blood was everywhere and where his left eye use to be was now on the floor. King Oleron looked down at Stayne and then to the guards. "Take him to the dungeons to rot…make him think of his wrongs…And make this a lesson to the rest of you! If I dare hear word of one of my servants or knights gawking at my daughter in anyway; this will happen to you. Things are going to change around here in Witzend!" He ordered and turned away as the guards still holding onto Stayne, dragged him off.

Iracebeth had quickly exited the room through the servants door, heading into the hallway. A rather cruel yet accomplished smirk on her lips as she walked down the hall to head to the dungeons, to recruit Stayne in her revenge…


	8. Chapter 8: Trading Sides

**Ilosovic Stayne: The Knave**

 **Chapter Eight: Trading Sides**

Iracebeth made her way down to the dungeons before Stayne had arrived, hiding in the shadows of the open cell she knew they would put him in. The guards had came walking down the stairs, dragging Ilosovic behind him; his body dragging along the steps and the floor as they turned to the cell and tossed him inside. One of the guards walked over to Stayne's unconscious body and undid the cuffs that were still around his wrists before stepping out of the cell and closed the metal bars shut; locking them. Iracebeth was now locked in the cell with the unconscious once titled knight, but that was the least of her worries. She waited until the coast was clear until she stepped out from the shadows and looked down at the fallen knight.

Her eyes scanned around the cell and found the bowl of water and a cloth that was sitting on the cot that would be the prisoners bed, a requirement for the prisoners in Witzend until decided if they were to be set free on parol or to be sent to the Outlands. She walked over to the cot and picked up the cloth, dipping it into the water before she walked over to the slowly coming to senses Stayne and sat down next to him, gently lifting his head and laid it against the fluff of her dress over her leg. She then as careful as possible, dabbed at the blood on his face and the wound; trying to clean up as much of it as she could, hoping to stop the bleeding soon.

Ilosovic's right eye slowly started to open up, his vision blurry at first from falling unconscious to the excruciating amount of pain he felt while the King carved out his eye. He blinked, glancing around the room for a moment before he looked up, seeing Iracebeth's rather large head above him. His senses slowly started coming back, a wave of pain hitting his face as soon as he felt the next dab from the cloth, quickly intaking a hissing breath and he clenched his fists.

"Sorry…" Iracebeth muttered, lightly wiping the blood that had fallen to his chin and neck. She had managed to stop the bleeding for now. The wounds were deep, long cuts in his flesh; including the gaping hole where his left eye once was. The Princess wasn't bothered by it, she found it quite intriguing. "I'm going to have to sew this up, in order for it to heal properly, or as best as it will…" She looked down and dug her hand around in a small hidden pocket in her skirt, pulling out a pin cushion and some black thread; starting to fix up the makeshift stitches string.

"It's nothing I can't handle…" Stayne weakly spoke, his voice barley a whisper. It wasn't like little needle pokes would do much more damage or pain that he was already in. Iracebeth gave a nod and held the needle at his first deep cut, carefully starting to stitch up his wounds as best as she could. Ilosovic kept his now only good eye on her. "Why are you here? Why are you helping me?…You could get in trouble, or worse; get me more in trouble." He stated, looking away from her to the wall off in the distance.

A smile mischievous smile appeared on Iracebeth's lips, giving a faint shrug of her shoulders as she finished sewing up the first cut, moving onto the next; she was going to leave the big hole of last. "I have a proposition for you Ilosovic…A chance for revenge, on my father…and…Mi'wana." Stayne's eye shifted back to her, a rather heartbroken glint in his eye as he was trying his best to fight back tears. He felt like his heart was taken, ripped out of him. He was so foolish to think that it would ever work out and yet he never thought this would be the outcome. He never thought that his eye would be stollen. The thought of all of it made him angry, furious. He was destined for greater things, better things. He deserved better than this. He finally came too and gave a faint nod. "Alright…Revenge. What do you have in mind?"

"Well…" Iracebeth started off, finishing sewing up the next wound. She then looked down at the gaping hole where his eye use to be, letting out a faint sigh as she started to fix it up as best as she could. "That speech you gave to me a few weeks ago really inspired me dear Stayne, I've thought over it constantly. Your right, I deserve better….We deserve better!" She paused, tying off the knot and snapped the thread in her fingers; finishing sewing his wounds shut. Stayne's wounded brow raised a little, letting out a faint wince when he did. He slowly sat up from where he was laying, sitting next to her as he stared at her.

"You know I've always fancied you Stayne, secretly; though I knew I had no chance. Not compared to my sister…And I still fancy you, even now. Unlike her. She didn't come help you when you cried out her name, she stood there and ran away. She never loved you Stayne, she only used you." Iracebeth muttered, fooling the heartbroken man who's features where starting to look furious. "But I fancy you, might even say love. I know you probably don't trust my word right now, after being heartbroken by that cold sister of mine. But in time I will prove it. And together we could be powerful, we could overthrow the crown…Once…Mi'wana has it in her hands."

Stayne stared at her with his eye, trying to get use to vision with just the one. He was trying his best to follow, though he was taken by surprise by Iracebeth's sudden coming forth about her feelings, even though he didn't know she was only saying it to use him. Though he ignored the fact she fancied him, he was more interested in the way of getting revenge. "Go on…now how do we achieve that. It sounds impossible." He shook his head a little, letting out a faint sigh. A small rather psychotic sounding laugh escaped Iracebeth's lips, placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Oh my dear Ilosovic…Besides my basic studies, I picked another subject that really took my interest. Dominion of living things…It was frowned upon by my parents but the power always captivated me. Over the last year I've been plotting and planning since my father passed the throne to little Mi'wana. I've been secretly writing to the Red King of Salezen Grum who seemed to have fallen head over heals in love with me, shocking and yet flattering….he's a much older gentleman; twice my age." She paused, her hand lightly stroking down Stayne's arm. "Anyways, he thought it unfair what my father did to me and though Witzend and Salezen Grum have a treaty, the King truly never liked the way my father ran Underland. So, he's offering me an exchange…marriage to him and I get an army to back me up to overthrow the throne."

"But where do I come in?…If you flatter me so much." Stayne questioned, his lips flatlining.

"Oh don't worry Stayne, being with this king is all an act. I'll take care of him in time." She paused. "Well…In order for my sister to get handed down the throne, my father must pass. I already took out my mother…" She paused, glancing at Stayne. "Oh come now, don't be so surprised. She never loved me anyways, you heard her yourself. She wished I was more like my innocent little brat of a sister. " Her fingers trailed back up his arm and placed under his chin, bringing his face closer to his. "As well as becoming my royal advisor, my top knight in arms…my Knave….I would need your help in taking down my father…"

"Murder?" He questioned, his eye widening just faintly.

"Well I didn't say it now did I? You were thinking it…" The corner of Iracebeth's lips had curled into a cruel smirk. It was true though, she hadn't quite yet said murder; but the rage that was flowing through Stayne's vein made him ever so much want to commit this awful dead.

"How do you expect us to get out of this cell? You didn't quite think up of that one now did you? I see it quite foolish that you got yourself locked up in here with me." His voice sounded a tad sarcastic, still on edge about this whole thing. He was becoming rather bitter.

"Oh come now Ilosovic stop acting so trivial, I thought that out too…You really think I wouldn't be in here if I didn't have a plan to get out? Come now, stand. We must hurry and fulfill this act before we leave to Salezen Grum." She ordered him as she got up, holding her hand out for him. Stayne paused a moment as he watched her get up, glancing down at her hand before he reached up and took it; slowly getting up. He was a little lightheaded but he felt alright, feeling strong enough to at least escape and carryout this deed. "Stand back from the wall, close to the bars." She ordered him, waving her hand in his direction as she walked over to the cot. She pushed the water dish out of the way and onto the floor, the dish shattering into pieces. She then climbed up onto the thin cot and on her tip toes to a small bared window high up on the wall. She moved her hand up to her face, sticking her fingers in her mouth and blew out a rather loud whistle before quickly hopping off the cot and quickly running over to where Stayne stood on the far side of the cell, quickly turning into him and grabbed his shirt; burying her face into it for protection.

A loud roaring screech was heard on the other side of the wall and a loud crack and boom was heard as a giant fireball hit the other side of the wall and broke through the stone; making the wall explode and crumble down. Stayne had quickly wrapped his arms around Iracebeth, pulling her closer as he turned his face away from the flying debris, trying to protect both her and himself before he turned his head to look at what happened. There on the other side of the now opened wall a rather large, dark, slimy looking, hideous creature flew down and landed on its feet. "Your Majesty…" The creature hissed out deeply.

"What is that!" Stayne quickly exclaimed, rather shocked by the terrifying creature. Iracebeth turned when she knew it was clear, pulling away from him as she started walking over to the new entrance of the cell, clapping her hands together rather proudly. "Oh! Good job my little monster! Stayne…This is my Jabber-baby-wocky! I found him as an egg in the forests of Snud! I've been secretly raising him out there, secretly running off at night by horseback to check on him. He's fully grown now, and I'm going to use him for power!" She quickly walked over to the beast and gently patted his snout before the Jabberwocky held out his front claw to her so she could step on and held on to his arm tightly. "Come Stayne! It's time to bring an end to my father! Jabberwocky! Take us to my fathers balcony!" She ordered and the beast gave a nod.

It took Stayne a moment, debating if he really wanted to go through with all of this. He heard shouting coming down the stairs of the dungeon, guards footsteps running down to see what the commotion was about. Stayne looked back at the cell bars for a moment before turning to look at Iracebeth and the beast, his brow narrowing with a cold glare in his eye before he gave them a nod and quickly ran over to the Jabberwocky; who held out his other front claw to him so he could step on and be carried with. Stayne held onto the scaly arm of the beast as his wings flapped and he started to lift off the ground, letting out another loud screech.

Stayne's eye shifted to the ground below him, his life was going to change drastically by the decision he was about to make.


	9. Chapter 9: Fallen to Revenge

**Ilosovic Stayne: The Knave**

 **Chapter Nine: Fallen to Revenge**

The Jabberwock ascended into the sky maneuvering himself around the castle. The people bellow that were still up at the hour were gasping and becoming frantic about the terrifying beast, quickly running inside to warn others. The castle was on high alert now. He made his way to a rather large balcony on the tallest tower of the castle, the King & Queen's chambers and hovered near the side; raising the claw holding Ilosovic up so he could jump off and land on the stone balcony on his feet.

The King had retired to his room for the evening, exhausted by the nights events; needing to calm his mind from the madness starting to boil up inside him. He had heard the commotion going on outside, quickly walking over to his balcony to see what was going on until he saw the ferocious beast. He wasn't' more taken by surprise by the monster, but more so surprised by the fact that his daughter Iracebeth was ridding it. Along with the knight he had just striped his title of. The King's brow narrowed, taking steps back as Ilosovic took some steps forward toward the King; a murderous look in his eye.

"Iracebeth! What are you doing! Why is this backslider with you! What is going on?" His voice boomed, still holding a rather strong font but there was a slight nervousness to his tone; specially with the Jabberwocky hovering next to his balcony.

"Oh Daddy….don't you see. Your time is up. This all could of been prevented if you only just handed me the throne like planned, instead of handing it off to my measly weak sister." Iracebeth called over.

"Is this what this is all about! Iracebeth stop being so childish!" He shouted to her though his eyes were trained on Stayne, who was only slowly walking closer to the King. Stayne had paused, looking over to a rack placed on the wall that held a few swords; placed there in defense for the king in case an emergency came up. But since the King was far from the reach of a sword, Ilosovic reached his hand out and grabbed one of the blade by the grip, holding it firmly in his hand as he continued drawing closer to the king. Oleron slowly raised his hands up in defense, his eyes glancing between Stayne and Iraacebeth; starting to become panicked.

"Childish! Childish!" Iracebeth shouted, letting out a rather loud and almost insanely malicious laugh. "Oh please…this is anything but childish father. You would of never let me have the crown! It was always going to go to Mi'wana! I never had a chance compared to little miss innocent! You never loved me! You never gave me a chance! All you did was let the people of Witzend make a mockery out of me that day, you let them laugh at me! And I was unfit to be the Queen because I was different? Because I was made fun of? No! I wouldn't have it! I studied days on end, I dedicated my whole life for that crown! But I was never good enough for you and mummy! You were just waiting for the chance to hand the throne down at the right moment. But guess what father! I will be Queen one day! I just need to get rid of you to do so! Goodbye father…Stayne. Kill him!" She ordered, pointing her boney little finger to the King.

Stayne held up the sword, drawing closer and closer to Oleron who was trying his best to back up as far as he could from him until his back hit against a wall. He was trapped, there was no hope for him. Ilosovic quickly thrusted the sword forward without a second thought, digging the blade deep into the King's chest. Not moments later the doors of the king's chamber had been burst open. "Father! A dragon has breached Witzend!" A terrified Mirana's voice echoed through the room, her eyes darting around quickly for her father. When they landed upon the sight before her, seeing her once lover digging a swords blade into her fathers chest; her eyes widened and she let out a high pitched scream, bringing her hands up to her mouth. Stayne's furry had been stopped as soon as he heard the scream, his attention turning to look at the girl who ran into the room. His eyes widened, grasp loosening on the grip of the sword. "Mirana…" He gasped, his eye quickly looking back at her father in front of him.

The King's clothing around his chest was slowly becoming red, a pool of blood dripping down from him and onto the floor. He was growing paler by the second, a gurgling sound coming from his lips as his eyes slowly rolled back. The King was dead.

Stayne let go of the sword in his hand, seeing it had pinned straight through the King Oleron and into the wall, keeping the man standing up against the wall. He took a few steps back, before turning on his heal to head back to the balcony before he was caught; a dainty pale hand gripping onto his arm. "Stayne! How could you! You killed him! You…Your a monster!" Mirana cried out, tears falling down her cheeks as she stared up at the man she once loved; tugging on his arm. Stayne quickly pulled his arm away from her, spinning around quickly to face her. He placed his hand firmly against her chest and shoved her back, catching the Princess off guard and she stumbled back; falling and landing onto her rear. A terrified look came across her features as she stared up at him, in pure shock. "Ilosovic…" She breathed out. .

Stayne paused and slowly knelt down in front of Mirana, his face getting into hers. She quickly looked away from him, seeing the damage to his face fully for the first time; since she ran out of the throne room while it was happening. A scoff escaped his lips, his brow narrowing to her as his good eye darted in between both of hers. "You can't even look at me…A monster is what I am, and a monster is what I shall be. It's better to be feared than loved Mirana…and you certainly proven to me that love makes a man foolish and weak. " He spat, quickly pulling away from her as he turned on his heal and walked back to the balcony.

The Jabberwocky let out another screech as he held out his claw to Stayne, who quickly stepped over the ledge of the balcony and placed himself into the beasts claw, holding tightly on to the scaly beasts arm. Knights quickly rushed in as the beast flapped its wings, maneuvering away from the balcony and took off; flying into the night sky. Sir Thomas, the White Knight had quickly ran into the room just as Iracebeth and Ilosovic took off, his eyes quickly scanning around the room until he spotted the King, pinned against the wall. His eyes widened and then fell to the crying girl on the floor, quickly going to her side as he knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her; hugging her close to him. She quickly gripped onto him crying into his shoulder for a moment before she slowly pulled herself away from him and started to stand herself up. Thomas watched as she picked herself up, holding his hand out to her in case she needed assistance. "Your Majesty?" He questioned, referring to her now as exactly what she was too be.

Mirana stared straight ahead of her, time seeming to slow down in her eyes for what seemed like an eternity. There was no more time for tears, no more time for heartache or pain. There was no more time for being weak. As of this moment within her fathers passing, the throne was now handed down to her.

As of this moment. Mirana was the Queen of Underland….


	10. Chapter 10: Horvendush Day

**Ilosovic Stayne: The Knave**

 **Chapter Ten: Horevendush Day**

-Four Years Later-

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" A loud knock and a rather esstatic voice came shouting from the other side of the Queen's door. "Your Majesty! It's Horevendush day! And you must get ready! You must decide on what hat to wear!" Tarrant Hightop, knocked again on the chambers doors until one of the doors slowly opened and he came face to face with the Queen. A small breathy laugh escaped Mirana's lips as she stepped to the side to let the Hatter walk into her room; in which she did. "I told you time and time again my friend, I'm wearing my crown…It's rather important that I do you know, or the people wouldn't know I was Queen." She stated, her voice sounding very light and airy.

It had been four years since the day Mirana became Underland's new Queen. A lot had changed in Underland, specially in Witzend within her command. She had taken her vows as Queen rather seriously, one of them in which to never again harm any living creature; to her heart. In the four years she had been ruling as Queen, not one living creature had been harmed on her doing and was treated fairly if a crime was committed. She was trying her best to change herself for the better, become a happier more positive and light person. Things seemed to finally calm, she had finally managed to ease her mind with the pain that had been caused with the loss of her parents; as well as the heartbreak that was caused by her first love, and the betrayal of her sister.

Her sister. Not much word had been heard about Iracebeth, the last Mirana had saw of her; she was flying off with Ilosovic on some horrendous beast. After months of researching, she had learned of the beasts name and weaknesses; luckily she had a knight in her court that had the exact weapon to kill the creature if needed. She had heard rumors and speculations of her sister, but non of which she seemed to believe. She did miss her sister terribly, always holding a love for her no matter her rebellious streak.

"Your majesty?" Tarrant questioned, his hand waving a few inches away from her face. Mirana blinked, pulling herself away from her thoughts and she looked to Tarrant, giving him a reassuring small smile. "Ah, well…shall we head to the festive of the day? I hear music going on outside my window!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together ever so lightly.

The streets of the Hightop Village were filled with joy and color. Citizens were dancing about, playing games, and chatting amongst each other as music was being played. In the middle of it all sat Mirana on top of her pure white steed, clapping her hands lightly together to the beat of the music with an overjoyed smile on her face. To her left stood Tarrant who was doing the same, his eyes watching as his fellow friends and his family danced about. To the right of Mirana stood Sir Thomas Lazurus, holding onto the reigns of the horse Mirana was sitting on top of; his other hand placed on top of the pommel of the Vorpal Sword sitting in its holster.

Horvendush Day was a day in which the Hightop Clan celebrated their existence and culture in their small village on the edge of Witzend. They invited anyone who wanted to join along in the festivities and Mirana was always one for this event; having Tarrant Hightop one of her closest and most trusted friends; specially in the last four years. Though Tarrant wasn't on full speaking terms with his father, Tarrant couldn't miss the opportunity of the yearly Horvendush day; it brought to much joy to him. Everything seemed calm and peaceful on this day, the sun was out, sky clear and the air was perfectly cool.

But a shadow started to overcast on Witzend, traveling onto the Hightop Village. Tarrant's brow furrowed together and he slowly turned around to see what was blocking the sun. A loud roaring screech was heard overhead, ringing through the Hightop Village streets as the Jabberwocky flew overhead. Sir Thomas quickly spun around when he heard the familiar roar of that terrible beast, quickly looking over to Tarrant. "Get the Queen out of here!" He shouted, shoving the reigns into Tarrant's hand.

Mirana's head turned to look back at where the screech came from, her eyes widening as she let out a terrified grasp. "No…not again…" She muttered under her breath, her eyes noticing something sitting in the beasts claw. It was Iracebeth, being carried by her pet.

The Jabberwock in took a breath before letting out a rather large firebolt, aiming for some of the buildings in the village. People were running around, screaming to get away from the incoming fire strikes. But that couldn't help them. The sounds of heavy metal stomps were heard in the distance as Knights in the shape of red cards were blocking off the entrances into the village; the peoples way to exit.

Tarrant quickly tugged on the reigns now frantic horse Mirana was sitting on, trying to pull the horse away from the fire. Mirana held on tightly to the horse as her horse reared up and stood on it's back legs, her head throwing back and the crown came tumbling off her head. She couldn't care less for it, she just needed to get out of the chaos safely. Tarrant tried his best to tug the horse away from the burning buildings; trying to find a way out of the flames.

"Tarrant!" A voice boomed over the sounds of the Jabberwocky's roars and the fire cracking. The hatter had stopped in his tracks as he looked over his shoulder; seeing his father Zanik placing himself in front of his family to guard them from the incoming Red Knights circling them. The Jabberwocky let out another screech and a fire bolt escaped its mouth, heading into the direction of his family. Tarrant quickly turned away, not wanting to see the death of his family; tears stinging to his eyes as he quickly pulled on the reign.

"Over there!" Sir Thomas shouted, pointing his vorpal sword in the way of a small clearing where the Jabberwocky hadn't burned yet; their only way out of the fiery mess. "We need to protect Mirana!" The White Knight was off in the distance from them, only a few feet away as the Jabberwocky landed in front of him; making the knight quickly back up and raise his vorpal sword. The beast carefully rested his claw down against the dirt so Iracebeth could step out of it, a glare setting in her eyes as she stared at the White Knight. "Take care of him Jabber-baby…I'll be right back…" She muttered, quickly walking off from the scene. The Jabberwocky looked to the knight who was standing his ground, intaking a breath before letting out a rather large fireball in his direction. Sir Thomas knew he was defeated, his eyes widening as the fireball came directly at him; hitting him and instantly dissolving his form. The Knights Vorpal Sword went flying in the air and the blade struck the ground a few feet away. Sir Thomas Lazurus, the White Knight was dead.

Mirana quickly turned to the scene as Sir Thomas disintegrated in his tracks, her eyes widening as tears filled her eyes. A horses whiny was heard not far off and galloping echoed through the sounds of crackling flames. A dark figure sitting on top of a black stallion rode up to the Jabberwock's side.

It was Ilosovic Stayne.

Mirana's eyes widened as she saw him, her heart sinking as she watched him ride up to where the Vorpal Sword stuck in the ground, reaching his hand down to place his hand at the grip and tugged it out of the ground; raising it up in the air. "Finally…" He breathed out. "The sword is in my hand…"

"We must make it to Trotters Bottom! Your Majesty!" Tarrant shouted, snapping Mirana out of her trance. Her horse whinnied and she turned her head back around; reaching her hand down to Tarrant so he could hoist himself up on the horse. Once he was set, she tugged on the reins and quickly rode off from the massacre.

Ilosovic had heard the horse, his eye quickly snapping in the direction it came from. He just barley caught the glimpse of the ghostly white figure before it vanished off in the distance; knowing exactly who it was. A cruel smirk came to the Knave's lips, a rather triumph feeling overtaking him.

"Sir! The Hightop family is all counted for…." A red knight called over to Stayne. A line of Hightop's were walking over to the scene, all handcuffed together; in the lead was Zanik Hightop. The Knave slowly looked down at the red knight, a displeased look on his face from being distracted in his rather proud successful moment for him. "Take them back to Salezen Grum, keep a close watch on them and lock them in the dungon. Her Majesty will take care of them…" He ordered and the knights started shoving the Hightop's forward, starting to trudge off.

"Revenge…is mine…" Iracebeth shouted. In her hands held Mirana's crown, slowly raising it up to her head and placed it on top. The once white crown slowly turned its color to gold; the once blue jem in the middle of the crown was now red. Iracebeth now held Mirana's crown, now held the throne to Underland.

Stayne looked to her and gave her a nod in respect. "My Queen…Your plans never once failed. I am proud to serve under your command as Queen of Underland." He called back.

Iracebeth walked back over to her Jabberywocky, the beasts claw holding out to her as she stepped on it and gripped onto his scaly arm. "Head back to Salezen Grum, I still have some business to attend too." She ordered and then looked to her pet. "Burn the rest of Witzend, I want this place burnt to the ground. It is the time of my ruling!" She shouted and the beast lifted off the ground, flying up into the air as he let out streams of fire from his mouth; burning the rest of the city down and aimed for the castle of Witzend. A maniacal laugh was heard in the sky let out by Iracebeth as she watched her pet burn down her childhood home.

Stayne placed the vorpal sword in the holster on his side; his gloved hands gripping onto the reins of his horse. He looked around at the fire around him, seeing the small break in the wall of flames that Mirana and Tarrant had escaped through was still open. He tugged on the reins and the horse galloped off in the direction of the opening; the Knave riding off out of the disaster and into the forests; taking the pathway back to Salezen Grum

The Knave of Hearts, Ilosovic Stayne's new title placed upon him by the Red King of Salezen Grum; finally felt like he accomplished something. He never thought he'd side with something like this, but the power made him hunger for more; the power gave him his drive to want more. And he knew that if he wanted power, he had to be feared; no matter the cost.


	11. Chapter 11: A New Queen's Ruiling

**Ilosovic Stayne: The Knave**

 **Chapter Eleven: A New Queen's Ruling**

"You burned down the all of Witzend! You killed hundreds of innocent lives! Iracebeth, this is not what I agreed too!" King Augustus Red of Salezen Grum shouted, his eyes holding furry as he looked to his wife, his queen; Iracebeth.

"You gave me permission to take over Witzend, take over the throne to Underland in exchange for our marriage anyway I pleased with the help of your army!" Iracebeth shouted back, holding her head high. The two of them were standing in the throne room of Salezen Grum, discussing the events that just had happened. Ilosovic was standing a few feet away from Iracebeth, his eye holding a glare set on the king as he watched his every move.

"And I did just that! I now hold the crown to Underland! I now hold the throne! And you must listen to me! All of you must listen to me! King Augustus has no power anymore! I have all the power!" She shouted, her eyes darting around the room at the servants and guards that served under Salezen Grum.

"Bow your head in respect for the Queen of Underland!" Ilosovic's voice boomed, demanding the order given. The people in the throne room looked betweens shocked and nervous, doing as the Knave ordered and bowed their head in respect.

"You will never be a proper Queen Iracebeth! I regret our marriage! I should of gave the offer to Mirana!" Augustus shouted in her direction and the Queen's eyes snapped over to him, her bony finger quickly pointing over to him. "Off with his head! I order it!" She shouted and a few of the red knights quickly walked over to the use to be King and quickly shackled him, gripping onto his arms.

"Augustus Red's head shall be on the chopping block tonight! Prepare yourself peasants! Let Underland know! I am in command now!" Iracebeth shouted and let out another loud laugh as she turned on her heal and walked out of the throne room.

A cruel smirk appeared on the Knave's lips as he stared at the king, giving a nod to the red knights before he turned swiftly and quickly followed Iracebeth out of the throne room in preparation for the King's beheading.

The people of Salezen Grum, servants, merchants, advisors, and guards gathered in the courtyard of the castle; surrounding a leveled platform where a head block sat with a basket next to it. Standing next to the head block was an executioner.

Iracebeth sat up on a balcony above it all, a few advisors standing behind her as she watched below her; a rather cruel smile holding on her lips as she looked down at the Knave standing next to the execution block.

Ilosovic slowly slipped off his right glove and raised it in the air as signal for the execution to commence; the red knights shoving the use to be King of Salezen Grum out into the publics eye, shackled up. They lead him up to the platform and knelt him down on his knees to face the Queen sitting on the balcony above them.

"Do you have any last words for the Queen and the people of Salezen Grum, Augustus Red?" Stayne's voice boomed, his eye shifting down to look at the man.

Augustus just stared up at Iracebeth with a hateful glare, shaking his head as he slowly lowered himself voluntarily down onto the chopping block; placing his neck evenly on the wood.

A silent moment passed before Iracebeth slowly stood up from her chair and gave a nod down to the executioner who began to raise the axe above his head.

"Off with his head!" Iracebeth shouted to the top of her lungs.

The executioner quickly swung the axe down and sliced the blade through the decrowned kings head, slicing his head off and let it fall into the basket below. Blood slowly ran down the chopping block where his neck still laid.

Ilosovic's eye watched the whole thing, his heart pounding in his chest as he watched the axe slice cleanly through the neck of the use to be king. An almost excitement rose in him from watching he act.

In the last four years, Ilosovic had become a different man. His morals had changed and his views became askew and cruel. He closed himself off from everyone, built his walls up high so he wouldn't look weak or vulnerable. He became cold hearted and a masochist, finding excitement in death and pride in taking power without second thought of the consequences. He wasn't the Knight he once was; he thought himself as a lot better than he once were. Though his training hadn't slowed down, whenever he wasn't doing duties Queen Iracebeth held on him; he was training non stop to be the best knight of all of Underland. Specially with the security breach of the small child from the above lands a few years back due to a carless white rabbit; Stayne had the thought that anything could happen and that he should be prepared for anything. He had almost lost his head for that, being blamed for stealing some of Iracebeth's tarts; which luckily was resolved with the young girls help. So he took his duties and loyalty to Iracebeth more seriously now; knowing that any moment if he messed up, he could loose his head. Afraid of the new Queen of Underland, secretly yes; but he didn't say anything about it. He was willing to do anything and everything possible to stay in his position with the power he had in his hands. And as for the subject of love, he had made himself a promise that only he knew of that he would never love again. Love was a foolish make-believe feeling that only made men look weak, and that was the last thing he wanted. It was better to be feared than loved.

And his loyalties would be tested in the following years to come.


	12. Chapter 12: The Oraculum

**Ilosovic Stayne: The Knave**

 **Chapter Twelve: The Oraculum**

-13 Years Later -

Life had seemed to become grim in Underland, the skies naturally having darkened, the grounds greying; things looked morbid since Iracebeth came into power over the lands. The people had become more scared, more on watch for they knew at any moment; the Queen would order for their head to be decapitated.

Word of mouth had caught up to Salezen Grum's gates and to the Queen that a resistance had popped up and that a thousand year old Oraculum stated the down brining of Iracebeth on the throne. This news had scared the Queen, though she didn't show the fear of this prediction; she had sent out her trusted Knave of Hearts and the rest of her army out with a ferocious beast she had came across in Crims, the Bandersnatch to find this Oraculum to bring back to her to see if it was true.

Iracebeth was sitting on her throne, her feet propped up on a big belly when she heard someone walk up behind her. Her head turned and her eyes slowly looked up to her most faithful knight in arms, Ilosovic Stayne. She was always fond of him, found it that her heart beat faster when he was around. Though she never admitted she really did have feelings for the man, she also didn't want to look weak.

"Ilosovic Stayne…your Knave, where have you been lurking?" Her voice drawled out softly, a sense of lust holding to the end of her sentence. Iracebeth was a different person when the Knave was around, always having acted different around him since the two were younger. She held her hand up to the man as his gloved hand took it, bringing the back of her hand up to his lips and lightly kissed at it; keeping his eye on her the whole time. Her finger lightly dragged down his lip to his chin as his lips pulled away and he stood back up straight.

Stayne had grown accustomed to having one eye, having learned to live with it and function just as better than he did with two. Though it was a constant reminder to never put his heart out on the line. A heart shaped eye patched covered the disgusting scaring as a reminder of who saved him and where his loyalties where.

"Your Majesty…I have found the Oraculum!" He exclaimed, reaching behind him and pulled out the scroll from a small pouch he held on his side. He uncapped the scroll and threw one end out so it unraveled and laid across Iracebeth's lap. "Here…Frabjous day…" He leaned in and pointed to what looked like a moving scene though it was drawn onto the Oraculum.

"I know that tadpole mess of hair anywhere…Is it Alice?" She questioned.

"I believe it is…" He drawled out, looking away from the Oraculum and he brought his hand up to his face to examining the tip of one of his fingers; seeing that the seem of his glove had unraveled and opened.

"What is she doing with my darling Jabberwocky!" Iracebeth exclaimed, quickly looking up to Stayne.

"It appears she is to be slaying it…" There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, slightly annoyed that she didn't understand the picture right away. It was rather obvious what the Oraculum stated and shown.

"She killed my Jabber-baby-wocky!?" She shouted.

Stayne quickly leaned in to her, his face dangerously close to hers. "Not yet, but it will happen…if we don't stop her!" There was a bitter tone in his voice, knowing if they didn't stop her; everything they worked for, everything he worked for could be lost. And that was the last thing he wanted, to loose his power.

"Find Alice Stayne! Find her!" She shouted, quickly jumping out of her seat which made the Knave back up. "I want troops on the lookout now! Send them out!" She ordered and guards started rushing about, exciting the throne room. She turned to Stayne and reached out, grabbing his shoulder pad and tugged him forward, making him come fact to face with her. "I want you to search high and low for her. Travel to the Witzend's ruins, to Tugley Wood, Snud and Queast….and Mamoreal."

"Mamoreal?" He questioned, a slight hesitance in his voice. Mirana had rebuilt her kingdom far out from Witzend, not wanting to rebuild on the same spot as the morbid events of Horvendush day. She wanted a fresh start, and believed that the people who still followed under her command and resistance wanted a fresh start. So hence Marmoreal was created.

"Yes, Mamoreal…" She ordered, letting go of him as he straightened up.

"But your Majesty, you know I can't cross over the boarder or a war will break loose." He was trying his best to get out of searching Marmoreal. Though he had guarded himself and tried his best to shove his past deep down, Mirana was still his weakness. And he hated it, he tried everything in him to forget about his love for her. But that was one thing he couldn't get rid of; so he tried avoiding it.

"You idiot!" Iracebeth shouted. "You will not cross the border, you will search around it! Understood? Now go! Before sun goes down? Or you must camp out over night!" She shouted and the Knave bowed his head and quickly excited the throne room from the back entrance he came through; heading down to the stables to ready his horse for his searches.


	13. Chapter 13: Her Name is Um You Idiot

**Ilosovic Stayne: The Knave**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Her Name is Um You Idiot**

Salezen Grum had been on high alert since Alice had arrived in Underland, Iracebeth have given orders for everyone to be on guard and to report any suspicious behavior. It was easy for one another to turn on each others backs, specially with speculations flying about about who in her kingdom was with the resistance or not. Her dungeons were filling up with prisoners awaiting trial.

Stayne was on guard as well, seeing as how stressed and on edge Iracebeth was; one wrong move could put his head on the line. And that was the last thing he needed. He was already stressed out enough as it was with the passing days of searching for the girl called Alice and he was yet to be successful in finding her. He wasn't looking forward to telling the Queen again that he was unsuccessful in finding her. He walked into the back entrance of the throne room and up to the throne silently. She knew that he at least he had captured someone that was in cahoots in trying to hide Alice; Tarrant Hightop.

The Knave turned to the Queen who had looked back at him instantly when he had walked in and raised her hand to him. He reached out and took her hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the back of it before letting go of her hand and glanced off to the side for a moment before turning to face the front. He slowly slipped his gloves off his hands as he stared ahead of him, holding them in one of his hands. He paused, his scared brow raising as he slowly looked back over to the side, seeing a long blond haired girl sitting next to Iracebeth. His eye widened for a moment, curious on who she was yet he was also captivated by her beauty.

As rude as it to say of Stayne, there wasn't that many beautiful ladies in Iracebeth's court, each one of them having an overly large something. Though he did enjoy starring at the rather large breasted woman that advised Iracebeth. Sadly he couldn't do anything about it, even think twice of sleeping with some woman working in the castle. Iracebeth had him wrapped around her finger, had a tight hold on Stayne; a leash. If he dared to think twice about starring at another woman or even thought of fooling around behind Iracebeth's back; Off with his head!

"And ah…who is this lovely creature?" He questioned a little, leaning in just a little as he stared at her. He mentally slapped himself for sounding so, captivated. Alice turned her head and looked up at him, her brow instantly furrowing together.

"Um, my new favorite." Iracebeth stated, glancing over at Alice who was holding the cover of Um and then turned her head, starring a head of her.

"Does she have a name?" Ilosovic asked again, his brow knitting together in confusion. He was oblivious that _Um_ was actually the girls name. though it was really just Alice.

"Um." Iracebeth repeated again.

"I believe your name…has slipped the Queen's mind!" A slight chuckle escaped Stayne's lips in attempts to charm the young woman; though it was rather cheesy.

"Her name is Um! Idiot!" Iracebeth shouted, frustration rising in her. She wasn't oblivious, she knew he was interested in the girl and she wanted to distract him from it.

"From Umbridge." Alice quickly spoke up as she glanced over at him and then looked away.

Stayne quickly pulled himself away from the leaned in position he was in and his lips flatlined, not to thrilled with Iracebeth's making him look foolish like such. He stood straight and then looked to the door of the throne room.

"How is the prisoner?" Iracebeth quickly questioned, trying to change the subjects fast.

"He's…stubborn." Stayne replied rather quick, a slightly bitter tone to his voice as his eye glanced over at Alice for a moment before looking back to the throne rooms door.

"Your too soft…" Iracebeth muttered, glancing up at her knight with a soft smile in attempts to catch his attention; but all he did was stare straight ahead. She let out a faint huff and then turned to look at the throne rooms door as well, her brow narrowing. "Bring him!" She shouted.

Later that night Iracebeth had called Ilosovic up to her chambers. She had become quite worried with the new company of her new favorite around, her Knave would loose interest in her. She saw the way he looked at her and Iracebeth wasn't too fond of it. Though she didn't want to think that was the case, knowing since the heartbreak of her sister to him, his loyalties had rested fully with Iracebeth; a voice in the back of her mind kept telling her the opposite.

So Iracebeth had called Ilosovic up to her chambers in attempts to seduce him like usual; which she wasn't too good at in the first place. So she figured a conversation with him would be rather nice to start off first; even if it wasn't the best of conversations, more so a business conversation. And even if it was just talk, she was just happy to have his time spent with his attention on her; even if it was on orders too.

"You must find Alice, Stayne…" Iracebeth started off, pacing slowly back and forth in her room. Stayne was standing off to the side, hands placed behind his back as he kept an emotionless face; his eye slowly following her steps as she paced. "Without the Jabberwocky my sisters followers would surely rise against me….my ugly little sister. Why do they adore her and not me?"

Stayne's brow raised a little to the question, taking everything in him to not say what he really wanted to say. He hated being stuck in this position. Though he had a lot of power in the kingdom thanks to Iracebeth, it wasn't an even power. She held more power over him instead of being equal like she had promised him. He didn't doubt her flattery to him, yet he also knew how easy it was for her to kick him to the curb if needed. In a sense, Stayne was terrified of Iracebeth; scared that she had more power over him, scared of what she could do to him, scared of loosing his life. On the other hand, he was starting to loath her. He was getting tired of the way he was being treated, he was getting tired of feeling appreciated and yet not appreciated at all. He was getting tired of all the orders and all the demands and all the things she made him do against his will. He was starting to doubt his loyalties to her but at the same time he didn't. He was thankful that she did help him all those years ago, and he did still care about her; but he cared more about the old her. Iracebeth too had changed over time, changed for the worse; just like Stayne. And there was really nothing either one of them could do about it. There was so much rage, so much anger, so much hate built up in them that they were two completely different people from what they once were when they were much younger. Stayne in a sense hoped Iracebeth would win Frabjous day so she held more power over Underland, so Stayne could hold more power. Stayne was power hungry and he wanted more than he already had. And yet he also secretly hoped without the Queen's knowledge that she would loose so in that way she would loose his power and that she would have no more power over him.

"I can not fathom it…You are far superior; in all ways." He drawled out, having his mind more on his thoughts than at the conversation at hand.

"I know." Replied Iracebeth, slowly walking over to her balcony as she looked over the edge. Her rathe serious features slowly falling into a more upsetting look on her face. "But Mirana can make anyone fall in love with them. Men. Women…even the furniture." She sighed out, glancing over at Stayne as he slowly walked over to her to stand next to her. _Even You…_ She thought, staring up at him for a moment before she looked back down at the red flowing moat beneath her, filled with the decapitated heads of all the people she had ordered to kill. A rather gruesome sight but it was a reminder of what could happen if someone messed up in this her kingdom. Stayne's eye directly looked down at the moat beneath them, letting out a shaky breath. It wasn't something he was fond of seeing.

"Even…the king?" He questioned as he watched the kings head slowly float by.

"I had to do it!" Iracebeth quickly exclaimed, turning to face him. "He would of left me!" She glanced down at the Agustus Red's floating head, a small frown appearing on her lips. She let out a faint sigh and her eyes shifted back up to Stayne; a small smile starting to appear on her lips as she looked up at him, admiring him. She was so naive when it came to Stayne, she wanted to fool herself when it came to his _love for her._ Well at least thats what she pretended it was. It was a rather toxic thought process she had about him.

"Majesty…" Ilosovic stared out, keeping his gaze ahead of him as he thought on it. "Is it not better to be feared than loved?" He questioned, a motto he had held rather close to him since the day Mirana broke his heart; vowing to never love again, never to be foolish again. He was looked at as a monster and that was exactly what he was going to be. He was going to be feared, not loved. Because love made a man look weak and that was the last thing he wanted, to look weak.

Iracebeth slowly looked up to him, her eyes gazing on his features for a moment before she let out another sigh. She had to admit, he looked rather charming in the moonlight; a dark and mysterious tone set for him, specially with how the moonlight reflected off his scars. Something that had never once bothered her. She was the one that tended to them, and she was the one who was fond of them.

"I'm not certain anymore…" Iracebeth started out, glancing away for a moment in thought before she quickly turned back to look at him. "Let her have the rabble. I don't need them! I have you!" There was a slightly hopeful tone in her voice now as she took a step to him and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist; her face gently placing against his armored chest as she held on to him. She felt much more calm in this moment.

Ilosovic, glanced down at her and then shifted his gaze up; letting out a shaky breath as she held on to him. He wasn't to fond of this, wasn't in the mood for such things. He stared ahead of him silently for a moment before Iracebeth slowly pulled away and took his hand in hers. "Come…Stayne, join me? Relax with me before I retire to sleep?…" She questioned, a rather lustful tone coming from her voice. She slowly turned around and tugged at his hand, making him walk with her back into her chambers. Ilosovic knew where this was going, and he reluctantly followed her into her room. He couldn't deny.


	14. Chapter 14: Contemplation

**Ilosovic Stayne: The Knave**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Contemplation.**

A few hours had passed since the _meeting_ in Iracebeth's quarters and the Queen finally had released the Knave to head back to his chambers. Stayne quickly walked away from her room down the hall, his eye downcast as he thought on the need he had just carried. He was rather disgusted in himself. He was disgusted by the fact that he was ordered to sexually engage with Iracebeth for her own whim and for her own needs. Not because he was willing, but he was ordered too.

He shook his head as he let out a frustrated grunt, turning the corner quickly. How could he let this come to this, how could he let himself be made stupid like this. Stayne was destined for greater things, to be of great power and great respect. Or at least so he thought. He was starting to doubt himself, doubt everything. It was a constant battle in his head of tearing himself apart, doubting his loyalties and doubting himself. This was not exactly where he wanted to be at in his life, this was not how he planned it to be. He was barley respected, barley treated equal. Everything was demanded on him, ordered on him.

Stayne turned the corner and walked down the hall until he came to an opening in the wall leading out to a balcony. He needed some fresh air to think, to get his thoughts straightened out. He quickly walked out to the balcony and placed his hands on the railing, slumping forward as he let his head hang; eye closing. "Who am I?…What have I become?…" Stayne sighed out, feeling his walls starting to collapse, loosing his emotionless and cruel stature.

He hated who he had become, hated everything about himself. But he couldn't help it, he had no control over it. He missed the what he once was, who he was when he was a boy. He had more respect for himself, for the people. He felt honor and valor and dignity. He took his vows with a level head and with a strong heart, with courage. But that all came crumbling down when his secret had been revealed and when the King stole his eye from him. When the king…no…when Mirana created the rage in him. The two of them combined turned him into this cold, heartless, monster.

Heartless? No, Stayne still had his heart. And it ached every single day. It ached for a better life. It ached for the past. It ached for Mirana.

Stayne let out another long sigh as he thought on that, his head raising finally and his eye opening to look out over Salezen Grum. "Mirana…" He breathed out, shaking his head slowly. He still didn't understand why she ran off that day, why she didn't help him, why she had chose to remain silent and to ignore the fact that she had told him she loved him. Was she scared? Scared of what her father would do to her? He would of done nothing. He wouldn't of hurt her because she was his daughter. Would he?

He quickly shook his head and looked back down, seeing how far of a drop it was to the ground. It was a long way down. "I could end it…I could end it all." He muttered to himself, his brow narrowing together. Though Stayne was scared of death, scared of dying from being executioned; he figured maybe being executioned at his own hand would maybe make him not fear death as much. That was the only reason why he was still loyal to Iracebeth. Not because he wanted power. He came to terms with that was the last thing he cared about anymore. Specially after looking at the Oraculum. Their chanced of winning Frabjous Day looked slim, though Stayne couldn't tell the Queen that. She would have his head.

Off with his head.

Stayne was afraid of death, and he had came to terms with that was the reason why he was still so loyal to Iracebeth, why he wouldn't go against her and went along with every order and whim she wanted. Because he didn't want her to order him to have him be killed. That thought terrified him more than anything.

Yet again here he was, starring down at the ground below the balcony; many stories down until the ground was reached. Here he was, contemplating his life; if all of this was worth living anymore, if everything he had done was worth living. Here he was, contemplating on jumping off this balcony right here at this moment.

Stayne had done numerous unspeakable acts in the many years he was loyal to Iracebeth. He had sent many to be sentenced to death, and he himself had killed hundreds of innocent lives at his own hand without thinking twice on it. How could he live with himself with that thought anymore. What had happened to the Knight he once was? The honorable knight he once was?

He was a monster.

"I'm a monster…" He breathed out, taking a step closer to the balconies ledge. He stared out over Salezen Grum again and then slowly closed his eye as a single tear ran down his cheek. "I should of stayed out in the Outlands….I should of stayed a farm hand. I would of been…this…" He breathed out, shaking his head.

No. Ilosovic Stayne needed to pull himself together. He couldn't look venerable. Venerability had cost him his heart, his eye, and his title. _Suck it up Stayne, you have a duty to uphold. There is still a chance you will win Frabjous Day. There is still a chance for better!_ He thought to himself and he let out a heavy sigh, giving a nod. He needed a mental slap in the face, needing to pull himself together. He wasn't weak, and he didn't want to look it. He slowly turned around and faced the entrance back into the hallway, seeing the blond girl named um quickly run past him. She hadn't noticed he was there and his brow raised a little as he watched her, curious as to why she seemed so urgent. His brow narrowed a little, still bitter to the fact of the nights earlier events. He figured that he could possibly change the night around into his favor.

Stayne quickly followed out of the balcony and back into the hall, trying to keep up with her. As soon as she turned the corner in front of him, he quickly did the same and started to follow close behind her. Once he caught up he quickly reached out and gripped his hand onto her wrist and spun her around; his hands instantly coming up and backed her hard against the wall; hands pinning on either side of her head. He looked up into her eyes, cruel and deadly smirk coming into the corners of his lips. She stared down at him wide eyed, her chest rising and falling quickly from her fastened breath. Something about her taller height turned Stayne on, having a new and more captivating face in the kingdom made him hunger for it.

It made him hunger for power over Um.

"I like you um…I like largness…" Stayne breathed out, his face slowly leaning into her as his lips were deadly close to her face. Alice quickly pushed his arm away from her and slipped out under him, quickly racing down the hall. "Get away from me!" She shouted, glancing back at him for a moment before she disappeared out of his sight.

Stayne stood there silently, watching her run off. He didn't understand why he didn't chance after her. But something about her seemed off, he saw it in her eyes. And thats what halted him. But he couldn't place his finger on it.

Off in the distance behind him stood Lady Bigears as Stayne liked to call her, hiding behind the wall of the entrance into the hall, watching everything. A smirk came to her lips as she quickly turned away and ran off to Iracebeth's chambers.


	15. Chapter 15: Unlawful Suduction

**Ilosovic Stayne: The Knave**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Unlawful Seduction**

Ilosovic should of known better, should of know trying to pull his little whim with the Queen's new favorite wasn't going to end up well. He hadn't known what came over him the night before, having an almost mental break down; slowly slipping and loosing himself for a few moments. And now he was in this bind, because his foolish desires got in the way with the tasks at hand and now he was fighting against Iracebeth, trying to fool her that he still did care for her.

"Whatever Lady Bigears has stated, whatever she has claimed and made a foolish rumor of; a mockery of me! Is not true! Majesty…My Queen!" Ilosovic pleaded, his eye starring wide eyed up at Iracebeth.

"Um forced herself on me! I told her, my heart belongs to you!" Stayne exclaimed, his gloved fist pounding down onto the marble floor from where he was sprawled out on. He laid against the steps up to the throne in respect to Iracebeth as if he were begging to her to listen to him; his forearms on the ground to lift him up a little so he could look up at her. Iracebeth sat on the throne, eyes glaring down at him as he begged, pleaded.

"She's obsessed with me!" He sighed out, his head hanging for a moment before he looked back up at her.

Iracebeth stared at him, her brow narrowing in thought; face slowly turning red from anger. Of coarse she believed Ilosovic, he had always been her most trusted knight; after all these years he hadn't turned his back on her.

"My Queen…My heart belongs to you…" Ilosovic breathed out, reluctance in his head; but his voice sounded true; foolery. He was only scared of death.

Iracebeth's face slowly fallen from the red color back to the pale; feeling her heart quickly picked up pace as she heard his words. She quickly jumped up from the throne and onto her feet, which made the Knave quickly kneel up on his knee.

"Off with her head!" Iracebeth Shouted.

How could he be so stupid! How could he be so…Naive. Um was Alice! He should of known better, she had those tangled blonde locks just as Alice had as a child; and he was foolish enough to mistake her for someone else. And he let her slip right out of his fingers. Though thankfully the idiotic pesky little mouse Mallymkun let her secret slip while he was trying to arrest the girl who was once mistaken as _Um,_ Stayne now had a lead of where Alice was; and Alice was in Salezen Grum.

As he ran down the hallways trying to keep up with Alice who was running from him, his voice boomed in orders of guards to follow her; seize her. They turned the corner and Alice quickly ran out of the castle and into the training grounds, seeing she was being surrounded by red knights. She quickly held the vorpal sword up and twirled around, eyes darting frantically as she tried to keep the knights back.

"Oh Alice!" Ilosovic called out, stepping out of the castle and on to the training grounds. He slowly removed his gloves from his hands, his eye narrowed to her as he glanced down at the vorpal sword first before he looked back up at her. That was his, he earned that sword; and there was no way that she was going to take that from him. Alice quickly turned to face him, holding the tip of the blade up to his armored chest as he stood before her.

"Of coarse…why didn't I see it. Well you were such a little tyke then…come, give me the sword." He motioned his hand to her, a cruel smirk starting to appear on his lips. It was true, despite the encounters in the castle; the last he had seen of Alice she was just a little girl; who had helped spare him in court from stealing some of Iracebeth's tarts. Alice stared up at the Knave, her hands gripping onto the swords grip as she glared up at him; her eyes not leaving his one.

"The queen would be very pleased, in taking off your head!" A rather cold chuckle escaped him, a rather cruel and dangerous grin appearing on his face. Alice let out a gasp as she heard a loud roar behind her. The Bandersnatch had escaped from his keep, quickly running up to the girl and knocked Stayne out of the way who had quickly stumbled backwards. Alice climbed up on the giant beast and the Bandersnatch had quickly raced off out of the castle gates, heading to Mamoreal.

Ilosovic slowly stood as he watched the beast carry Alice off, a rather displeased look coming on his face. "No…No, no, No!" He shouted angrily, his fists clenching at his sides. How could he let Alice slip from his grasp again! He was so close! And now he would have to explain to Iracebeth that she was gone. That Alice had escaped under Ilosovic's watch. He quickly turned on his heal and rushed off inside, shouting at the red knights to get out of his way.

"You Majesty!" Ilosovic shouted, quickly running back into the throne room. He looked out of breath, stopping right in front of the pacing Queen. "Alice…has escaped!" He breathed out, looking up to her. Iracebeth paused in her step, slowly turning to face him. Rage was emerging from her, a cold glare shooting to the Knave. She quickly brought her hand up and swung it across, slapping Stayne across the face.

The Knave was caught off guard by the sudden action, knowing he deserved it. But he also knew giving her the rest of the details; the outcome won't be that great on him. "On the bandersnatch." He added, a reluctance in his voice as he braced himself.

Slap! The Queen had quickly swung her hand back to him, slapping him across the face again. Stayne stared down at the floor for a moment, his long raven hair hiding his features. There was a rather hurt look in his eye, yet it quickly disappeared as he prepared himself again.

"With the vorpal sword…" He muttered, voice a little quieter than before.

Iracebeth turned to look at him again, having the last straw with him. She wouldn't order him to execution, knowing that she'll need him in was. But her hand swung back once again and quickly slapped him in his face, harder than the last two times. Ilosovic turned into the slap, going silent. It took him a moment as he stared at the ground, then slowly started to raise his head, hair falling away from his face as he looked at her.

"How could you let this happen!" Iracebeth shouted, voice ringing through the throne room.

"I underestimated her." He quickly replied, trying to distract her from the case that he in fact messed up. "But, we have her conspirators. The Hatter! And…The Dormouse." He drawled out, slowly straightening up his posture, bringing his hand up to his face to push the hair away from it.

"Off with their heads!" She shouted, looking forward at the guards at her door; the red knights quickly rushing out of the room.

Ilosovic nodded and turned, starting to follow the knights out the door.

"Where do you think your going!" Iracebeth shouted, stopping Ilosovic in his tracks. He slowly turned around to look over at her, his jaw setting and his gaze straight forward.

"You…let her slip through her hands. You let her run off with the vorpal sword! Don't you know that the vorpal sword is the only thing…The only weapon that has the power to kill my Jabber-baby-wocky? The only thing that can kick me off my throne!" She shouted. Ilosovic raised his head a little, choosing to stay silent.

"Um, was Alice! Alice was sitting next to me the whole time! And you didn't realize, it never dawned on you that the tadpole mess of hair was in my kingdom! And you just let her slip out of your fingers. You were unsuccessful for days on end searching for the girl, searching for the one girl that the Oraculum states will be the end of my ruling! And she was sitting here in my castle the whole time?!" Her voice raised, screaming at the Knave in front of her.

Ilosovic winced a little at the high pitched shouting, but he stood his ground; keeping his strong looking posture. He was mentally beating himself up that he was this foolish, that he wasn't that smart to realize it. He didn't need the Queen to remind him. "You didn't realize it either your majesty." He spat, quickly biting his tongue and regretting his comeback.

A gasp in took by Iracebeth and she quickly picked up her skirts and stormed down the steps of her throne and up to Ilosovic, standing directly in front of him.

"You better hope you die in battle Ilosovic Stayne, because once this war is over, and if you survive…I shall hold this over your head until the day you do die." She spat and then pushed passed him to walk out of the throne room.

Ilosovic stood there, starring straight ahead of him as she heard her final words. His head hung as soon as he was alone; shaking his head. "Idiot…You let her slip through your fingers. Your going to regret it…" He muttered to himself and turned on his heal, picking himself up before walking out of the throne room to prep for the beheading of Alice's conspirators.


	16. Chapter 16: Frabjous Day

**Ilosovic Stayne: The Knave**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Frabjous Day**

"Alright…pull yourself together…" Ilosovic breathed out. There he was, the Knave of Hearts decked out in his all black armor. He was standing in the armory, sharpening and polishing his sword in preparation for the war at hand later today.

It was Frabjous Day. The day had finally came and the Knave was prepping himself for battle, more so prepping him mentally for battle. He had really low hopes that Iracbeth's army was going to win, that she would still hold the crown. He was trying his best to not let that idea get to him, but as with the recent events; hopes were starting to dwindle. And his main concern for the war ahead was to keep himself alive long enough for Mirana to regain the throne; and to speak with her about a pathway for redemption.

Redemption. That was what Ilosovic Stayne wanted.

He wanted a second chance, another chance to set his path and his life back on track; to change for the better. He didn't like who he had became, he hated the monster he was. He was a monster, a disgusting and cruel monster. He had done things that he couldn't take back, acted upon orders that would condemn him to death. But he only had held a small glint of hope that Mirana would sympathize for him and give him another chance. If not for love, for self worth.

Stayne lifted his sword and placed it into the holster next to his side, straightening out his armor and gave a nod, letting out a heavy breath.

But for now, he must fight. Not for Iracebeth, not for Mirana; but for himself. He must fight to keep himself alive till the end of the battle, until Alice kills the Jabberwocky.

Ilosovic was ready for battle. He turned on his heal and walked out of the armory, quickly heading down the hall and outside to the stables to grab his horse to join the rest of the army and her majesty to head out for war.

Ilosovic had quickly raised his sword over his head and swung it down quickly, the blade crashing down against the blade Tarrant Hightop was using. The war had broken out and the Knave was in the middle of a fight with the Hatter. He circled his blade around his and quickly stepped back before thrusting the blade forward to the man, only to have his block be deflected and the two blades quickly raised up; holding against each other. Stayne was trying to overpower Tarrant's hold, his eye glaring into Tarrant's eyes. Tarrant glanced over to the pin cushion on his hand and quickly picked up one of the pins sitting in it with his free hand, quickly turning it and jabbed it into Stayne's good eye. Stayne quickly dropped his sword and let out a painful grunt and quickly covered his eye with his hand. Luckily Tarrant didn't cause any real damage, he only pricked the crease of his lid; but it had threw Stayne off guard and now he was weaponless. Tarrant quickly swipped his foot and hit at Ilosovic's leg, causing him to stumble and fall flat on his back. Stayne quickly looked up to Tarrant and slowly raised his hands from where he laid as the hatter drew near. Tarrant raised his sword as he got closer to Ilosovic, ready to strike down into Stayne's chest.

This was it. This would be the end, and fear was rather visible in Stayne's eye as he looked up at the clearly mad man.

"Off with your head!" A shout coming from Alice echoed through the battle field as the last roar from the Jabberwocky was heard. Everything seemed to be put on pause, a rather eerie silence holding the sky. Stayne still had his eyes on Tarrant, who seemed to have had his madness faded and he quickly stepped back; dropping his sword. Stayne slowly turned his head back a little to be able to see what had happened; but it dawned on him instantly. Alice must have slain the Jabberwocky.

Ilosovic slowly turned onto his stomach and hoisted himself up onto his knees and then his feet, his hands dusting off his armor as his eye stayed trained on the decapitated Jabberwocky head a yard away from him. He slowly and hesitantly walked up to the scene but kept his distance. His eye darted around and watched as the Red Knights denounced their loyalties to the Iracebeth, watching them throw down their weapons. His eye widened when he saw the crown float off of Iracebeth's head and over to Mirana's, the color of the crown changing from gold to white.

"Iracebeth of Crims!" Mirana's voice boomed as she glided over to her sister, standing in front of her with her head raised regally. Ilosovic's gaze turned to Mirana, his jaw setting nervously. He hadn't seen her this close in so long, only glimpses of her every once in a while over the years. She was still so hauntingly beautiful, and she still made his heart pick up in pace. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and somehow a small feeling of hope started building up in him.

"Your crimes against Underland are worthy of death! However, that surrogates my vows to harm any living creature." She paused, thinking on the day she had taken those vows. She had always held close to it. Her gaze on her sister had softened just a little, but it quickly hardened as she knew she had to carry out this order; for her peoples safety as well as a duty to them. As much as she didn't want to, she knew she had too. "Therefore you are banished to the Outlands. No one is to ever show you a kindness, or to ever speak a word to you. You will not have a friend in the world." She had set her order, giving a nod to one of the red knights as he walked over and cuffed Iracebeth.

Now was his chance. Ilosovic quickly straightened himself up and took a few steps forward to come into view of Mirana. "Your Majesty?…" He questioned, his voice sounding slightly hesitant. Mirana slowly looked over at the Knave, her eyes widening just faintly as she stared at him. It had been so long, she had dearly missed him; though the thought of his betrayal, siding with her sister struck her heart; reminding her of the pain he had brought her. That was something she couldn't forgive, breaking her heart.

"I hope you bare me no ill will?" Ilosovic questioned, hope in his voice as he stared at Mirana.

The now re-throned Queen of Underland listened to him, her brow narrowing to him. How dare he ask something like that of her. How dare he think that she would be so easy on him and let him off with no consequences. For breaking her heart? For switching tides! How dare he assume there would be no consequence for him.

"Only this one Ilosovic Stayne…You are to join Iracebeth in banishment from this day until the end of Underland." She ordered, her voice rather stern though there was a hint of pain lingering in her tone. The red knight then cuffed Ilosovic's hand, chaining him to Iracebeth. Stayne quickly looked down at Iracebeth, to the chains, and then back to Mirana; feeling his heart sink into his chest, his hope quickly fading.

"At least we have each other…" Iracebeth barley muttered out as she looked up to Ilosovic, a slight hope in her eyes. It was only a slight, seeing that he wanted no ill will; she knew he didn't love her, her doubts that he never did taking over the last few days.

Ilosovic looked back down to Iracebeth quickly, his eye widening in panic as he thought on that. An entirety with Iracebeth and only Iracebeth until the day he dies. His heart started to beat fast in panic and he quickly looked down to his side, his free hand reaching for a dagger in its holster. He pulled out the dagger quickly and raised it above his head and pointed it to Iracebeth. She gasped as she saw the weapon in his hand, realizing he was attempting to end her. Rage filled Stayne though he paused for a moment before he started to bring the dagger down to her.

Tarrant's eyes widened and he quickly reached for a pair of scissors in his jackets pocket, puling it out and quickly threw it at the Knave, striking the point of the scissors into Stayne's wrist, making the man cry out in pain and drop the dagger.

Stayne then dropped to his knees, turning to Mirana with a panicked and begging look on his features. "Majesty! Please! Kill me! Please!" He cried out, fighting against the restraints the red knights had put on him. "Take off my head!" He begged.

Mirana gasped, taking a step back from him. Her heart sank as she saw the position he put himself, fighting against her own heart to let him free. She still cared for the man, still loved him. He was her first love and he always held a special place in her heart; though she had to quickly remind herself all the pain that he had caused her. How she saw him kissing her sister, how he took sides with her, how he killed her father. She couldn't go against her word. Mirana lifted her head, holding more strength in her.

" _But I don't owe you a kindness…_ " She stated, a bitter emotion in her as she told him the same thing he told her all those years ago, begging him not to trade sides with her sister after killing her father.

"He tried to kill me!" Iracebeth shouted, looking from Stayne to Mirana; shock written in her features as the knights started to pull her away.

Stayne stared at Mirana for a long moment before he started panicking again as the knights started to drag him off, trying his best to make his body heavy as he thrashed around on the floor he was being dragged on away from the scene. "Kill me! Please! Mirana! Majesty! Kill me! Kill me!…" His voice echoed off in the distance as he was dragged away.

Mirana turned around, not wanting to watch as they took both her dear sister and Ilosovic away, fighting it in her to hold herself strong; tears threatening in her eyes. She looked up and over to her friends, her army and gave faint smile.

The crown was hers once again.

Mirana was the rightful Queen of Underland.


	17. Chapter 17: Stabbed

**Ilosovic Stayne: The Knave**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Stabbed**

It had been two weeks since Frabjous day, two weeks since Ilosovic and Iracebeth had been banished out to the Outlands.

The two of them were taken out to the furthest part of the Outlands, past where Ilosovic use to live as a child, past all the other Outlanders that were banished for their own reasons, past everyone. The only other person out there was a rook knight that had a post in the Outlands to watch over that land; who,Mirana had ordered to watch over Iracebeth and Stayne. To make sure they were at least fed and had restroom breaks away from being locked up. She didn't see it as having a friend, keeping her order as promised; but more as assistance to keep them alive as long as she could.

So there they sat, Stayne and Iracebeth chained up to two chairs sitting next to each other.

Iracebeth seemed to be doing just fine, though she was constantly shouting and screaming for the knight in charge.

Ilosovic on the other hand, was slumped over in his chair; sitting silently. It was almost as if he had loss the motivation to live, to even try to survive. He had lost his appetite, refusing to eat the meals given to him. He refused to sleep, having his heart too heavy to be able too. The only offer he took was the occasional restroom break. Stayne didn't fear death anymore, he begged it to come to him. He didn't want to waste out here any longer. Ilosovic Stayne, had no will to live.

The rook knight rode up on his horse and stopped a few feet away from the two, sliding off his horse and onto his feet "Alright you two…bathroom break and dinner" He called over as he started to walk up to them. The post from where the two were locked up wasn't that far off.

He walked over to Iracebeth and pulled the keys from his belt before he paused and took a step back. "I almost forgot…" He turned away from Iracebeth who let out a huff in protest as she watched the rook walk back over to his horse who went to one of the satchels that was attached to the saddle and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He then turned back to the two and walked over, opening the paper and glanced over to Ilosovic who was only starring into space.

The rook cleared his throat and began. "My dearest Ilosovic Stayne…." He paused, the knight waiting for a reaction from the slummed over man. Stayne's brow furrowed together as he heard him, his eye slowly raising from the ground to look over at him.

"What is this madness!" Iracebeth shouted, squirming in her chair as he eyes darted from Ilosovic to the rook.

"Silence!" The rook shouted over to her, which made Iracebeth gasp; offended by him.

The rook looked back over to to Ilosovic as he saw that he had gotten his attention, and then looked back down at the letter in his hand. Though the knight looked rather uncomfortable to openly read this letter, he had orders too.

"My dearest Ilosovic Stayne…It has taken long thought, the last two weeks since I had banished both you and my sister out to the Outlands. Though my heart was heavy as I placed these orders on you both, my heart broke hearing your pleads to end your life. So as I write this letter to you, I would like to let you know that I have thought long and hard about our past and for your future. Though I know my apology won't mean much to you, I do apologize for not speaking up all those years ago; for not stopping my father in what he did to you. I was heartbroken. Heartbroken from the fact that I saw you nearly weeks before kissing my sister in the hallway after my mother had died. My head was not in the right headspace, I didn't know the circumstance and I didn't give you a chance to explain. I realized your actions, the unspeakable and cruel deeds you have carried out all these years were in revenge; that my sister had foolishly fed lies and power to you in attempts for revenge against me. And I apologize Ilosovic with a heavy heart, that I didn't stand up for you; that I ran away. You didn't deserve what my father did to you. You didn't deserve having your title revoked. You didn't deserve any of the pain you had went through. And I apologize. With that said, I here by offer the chance of redemption. I wish for you to travel back to Marmoreal and serve under my court with a watchful eye to change and become a better person. I still have faith in you Ilosovic, I still care for you. And I offer a chance of redemption is attempts for your forgiveness. As for my sister, I am sad to stay she will still stay in the Outlands. Though I do wish to repair bridges with her one day, I know she was the one who planned everything. I realized she was the cause of my mothers death, the one to tell my father about us, and the one who fooled and lied to you to carry out every cruel deed. My people still shake in fear with the thought of her near; so with a heavy heart, she must stay in the outlands until my people are ready for her presence. I will be waiting your arrival. With love, Queen Mirana." The rook stopped and turned back to his horse, placing the note back in the satchel before he walked back to Iracebeth's chair.

"What! She wants you?" She shouted, her eyes shooting a glare to the Knave. "She's giving you a redemption? But not me? Her own sister!" She screamed, her face growing red with anger. "How dare she!" She struggled against her chains.

"Stop moving or you will not be released for your bathroom break!" The rook ordered, removing the keys from his belt and placed one into the lock that held the chain around Iracebeth, slowly removing it. He reached out and grabbed Iracebeth's arm rather hard, tugging her out of her chair.

Ilosovic's heart started to beat faster as he heard the news, a glow coming off his features from the hope that was starting to come back to him. A small smile placed onto his hollowed out face from the lack of nutrition and motivation; slowly sitting up a little more. She still cared about him, Mirana wanted to give him a chance for redemption.

"This is not fair!" Iracebeth shouted to the top of her lungs as the Knight started to tug her along with him to a bush nearby so she could use the restroom. But Iracebeth retaliated and quickly shoved her hands against the Knights chest, catching him off guard and stumble back; letting go of his grasp on her. Iracebeth then quickly reached down and hiked up her dress, pulling out a dagger from a holster that was secured around her thigh that she had been hiding for the last two weeks incase she needed it. And this was that moment.

Iracebeth quickly lunged forward and swung the daggers blade up at the knight, the blade slicing through his neck. Blood squirted out from the open wound, the knight quickly grabbing at his neck in attempts to stop the bleeding but that did nothing and he had fell to his knees and then buckled over; dead from loss of blood.

Ilosovic's eye shifted up when he heard the commotion, seeing the knight buckle to the ground and the pool of blood surrounding him. A panic started to rise in his chest as he weakly started to struggle against his chains, seeing Iracebeth had broken free.

A glare set in Iracebeth's eyes as she slowly turned around and faced Ilosovic, slowly walking up to him as she held the dagger tight in her hand.

"You will not leave me! You will not leave me for her! If I can't have you, no one can!" She shouted. "Your right Stayne, it is far better to be feared than loved! And you…never did." Iracebeth then ran forward with the dagger held out in front of her and thrusted the blade into Stayne's chest; piercing through his leather armor and into his skin.

Stayne's eyes widened as he felt the sharp blade penetrate his chest, letting out a gasp of breath. He stared at her wide eyed for a moment, his body starting to shake as he let out a small cough; blood starting to pour down his lip.

Iracebeth backed up, a wicked look on her features as she slowly turned around and went back to the dead knight; reaching down as she picked up the ring of keys and started to unlock her restraints fully from her; freeing her. She then quickly grabbed the knights sword in case she needed it and headed over to the horse; hoisting herself up on it and glanced back at Ilosovic. She tilted her head up and let out a loud maniacal laugh as she pulled on the reins, the horse galloping off from the scene to find the knights post for her own survival.

So this was what is came down too. Ilosovic sat there, starring off at where Iracebeth had ran disappeared too as he felt the blade still in his chest. He continued coughing up blood, his body shaking a little harder. He was dying. Ilosovic Stayne was near his death. He felt like his life was flashing before his eyes, every memory, every wronging, every deed he had carried out. But the most important memories where the ones that stood out the most. Stayne wasn't happy with where his life had ended up, wasn't happy with the outcome. He was so close to the path of redemption, but Iracebeth had took that away. And here he was, sitting here….dying.

A single tear had escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek as his head slowly rolled to the side, feeling his breathing becoming shallow. His body slowly grew cold as he took his final breaths, his lips slowly opening to speak.

"Mirana…forgive me…" He breathed out, barley audible as he spoke his last words. His movement became still and his eyes had set, becoming lifeless.

Ilosovic Stayne, The Knave of Hearts…had died.


	18. Chapter 18: Time

**Ilosovic Stayne: The Knave**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Time**

Heavy footsteps from leather boots walked down a rather narrow corridor in a darkened yet rustic looking palace; the sounds of ticking ringing through the halls.

Time, himself, was walking quickly down to the gates of the Underland Living where he kept ever single time clock of each Underlandian citizen. Thousands of pocket watches hun in the air by chains, each one labeled with a name. He walked down the pathway of the balcony leading out into the middle of all of them and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Who has ticked there last tick, tocked their last tock?" He questioned, taking a moment as he focused. "Hm?" He hummed and his eyes snapped open as he found which pocket watch that had stopped ticking in the thousands that hung there. He held his hand out as the golden chain lowered the pocket watch into his palm and he unhooked it with the other hand. He brought the watch up to his face, reading the name.

"Ilosovic…Stayne?" He questioned, a slight confusion in his voice. "Interesting, you weren't suppose to tick your last tock yet…" He muttered to himself, his thump pressing down on the button on top of the watch to open it up. He looked at the time his heart had stopped beating, his brow narrowing together as his other hand brought up to the watch to tap his index finger to the dials, seeing if he could get it starting to tick again. When it didn't work he closed the watch and stared off for a moment in thought before quickly turning around and walked out of the Underlandian's Living, room.

Time then walked across the way and stopped in front of the gates to the Underlandian's Deceased to go hang up Ilosovic's pocket watch. Time pushed opened the gates and walked down the isle of the balcony heading down to the S section of last names. He looked closely at the names until he came across the Stayne family line. There was only one spot left where a free swinging chain hung. The Stayne family bloodline had ended and Time was about to hang up the last Stayne name. He reached his hand up and grabbed the chain, holding Ilosovic's pocket watch out to it.

 _TICK!_

Time had stopped, pausing all movement when he heard that noise. His brow raised a little as he heard it again.

 _TICK!…TICK!…TICK!…TICK!…_

Times lips flatlined a little and he took a step back, letting go of the chain while he looked down at the pocket watch in his hand. "I was right…" He muttered. "WILKINS!" Time shouted to the top of his lungs for his assistance, quickly walking out of the Underlandian's Deceased room and back over to the Living, heading down the walkway to the middle of the room; holding out his palm. When the empty chain came back down to him, he gripped the end of it and placed the pocket watch back on the golden chain; a small smirk coming to his lips. "Use the rest of your time well…" He muttered and then let go of the watch, his eyes watching as the pocket watch lifted back into the air and hang where it once was.

A clanking came running down the isle, a short little mechanic bot hurrying as best as he could up to Time. "Yes sir?" He quickly replied.

"Wilkins!" Time exclaimed, turning to him quickly. "I have paperwork to do! Get Ilosovic Stayne's file…he still has a lot of time on his hands…" He ordered and Time quickly walked off back up the isle and out of the Underlandian's Living, room.

 _To Be Continued…_


End file.
